born with it
by 10-phoenix-feathers
Summary: Elsa was 'born with' her powers - or was she? It's three years after the Great Thaw, and the Queen is sick. As her health goes downhill, Anna is forced to question who she can trust. Not all is ever as it seems in Arendelle. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Blanket Disclaimer: Frozen and its universe does not belong to me!_

* * *

Anna skipped down the stairs, forgetting for a moment that she was twenty one and meant to be a responsible, mature princess. It was the third year anniversary of the Great Thaw, and there was to be a large banquet in the castle. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. Even from the third story, Anna could smell delicious things wafting up the stairs from the kitchens on the ground floor.

Anna was dressed up in a new green dress that shimmered in the light. She was exceptionally proud of the way it twisted when she twirled, and was just hurrying to Elsa's room to show her when she bumped into Kristoff.

She nearly sprawled on the floor, but he caught her hand just in time, pulling her up. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't run in dresses," grinned Anna, fixing her skirt. "I mean, I always wear dresses, so I'm not saying I shouldn't run – I'm saying I shouldn't run in dresses like this that aren't allowed to be ruined."

"Yes, imagine if you couldn't run. That would be terrible. But seriously, you look... look..."

"Say it," grinned Anna.

"Interesting."

Anna frowned. "What do you mean by interesting?"

"I mean that that dress looks awfully tight. Isn't it a little uncomfortable?"

"Well, I suppose it is a bit, but it's the latest style and this is a grand occasion, you know. And it swishes something beautiful, see? Anyway, at least I'm not wearing that... Kristoff, what _are_ you wearing?"

Kristoff looked down at his clothes, that were patched, dirty, and rather ugly. "They're my work clothes," he explained. "I was just delivering the ice for the icecreams to the kitchens. Anyway, at least they're more comfortable than what you're wearing."

"Kristoff, what on earth... you can't go to the ball wearing that!"

"Can't I?" He grinned mischievously at her.

"Kristoff, we need people to like us. You can't forget about the announcement... how are you meant to give the speech wearing that? I swear I won't talk to you for a month if you do!"

"Calm down Anna, I'm just teasing," grinned Kristoff. "I've got a wonderful suit of clothes that are terribly uncomfortable and extremely stylish laid out on my bed. I was just about to go put them on, actually."

"Well you better go do that then, hadn't you."

"Yes ma'am," grinned Kristoff, before giving Anna a quick hug and disappearing. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Don't be late!" she yelled back at him, but her face held a little smile as she pranced through the palace towards Elsa's room.

/

Elsa was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair when Anna walked in. "Good morning," she said. "I've hardly seen you all day."

Anna flopped on the bed with a little groan. "How are you? Feeling any better?" she demanded.

Elsa shrugged a little. She'd had a headache for the past few weeks, coupled with bouts of nausea and dizziness, though she'd tried to keep Anna quiet about it all.

"I just think that you should get a doctor," sighed Anna.

"I'm fine. Just a touch of the flu, that's all," said Elsa, putting down her hairbrush.

Anna gave a great sigh, the sort she gave when she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to start.

"Anna, what's the matter?" said Elsa obligingly, turning her pale face to her sister's.

Anna gave a groan. "It's this stupid announcement. Kristoff just doesn't realise how serious it is. He keeps making stupid jokes about it, and threatening me that he'll do it terribly, and then he keeps teasing me about it. But I'm so worried Elsa!"

"Calm down Anna. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No. Yes. Uhh, it's complicated. But he just doesn't get it."

Elsa turned back to the mirror and continued to bring the brush down through her hair. "Oh Anna, Kristoff is terribly worried about it."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he teases you about it. He's teasing you about it to make himself feel better, Anna. It's the way his brain works. Believe me, he's terrified. How much public speaking has he done in his life before?"

Anna groaned again and flopped back, allowing herself to bounce a little before becoming still. "Elsa, it's not just that. What if the people don't like it? What if they disagree with it, what if they stop it completely?"

"Oh Anna, that's not how monarchy works. They can't stop you from doing anything, only I can."

"I know, but what if you started to – just hypothetically – started to make decisions that they didn't like? They could throw you off the throne couldn't they? Then we'd probably all be thrown in jail, and..."

"Anna, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not! If you start making decisions that the people don't like, they could easily overthrow you, and this beautiful country would be without a queen and we'd all be ruined. And then the country would probably be taken over by those Weaseltown people -"

"Oh Anna, you _know_ it's Wessleton..."

"And the country would be in shambles, and it would be all my fault!"

"Anna." Elsa put the silver brush down and turned to face her sister. "You are being silly. It's not my decision that you and Kristoff are getting married, it's yours, the two of you. I think – no, I believe that the people of Arendelle have more sense than to blame me for your decision. And, also, I believe that they have more sense than to say that the marriage is not a match made in heaven."

"Are you sure Elsa?"

"Positive." The queen smiled. "And when you tell the people tonight, I promise you that you will receive nothing but praise. Of course there will be some who disagree, but those are the sorts of people who disagree with everything. I know that there will be nothing but applause tonight."

"Huh." Anna folded her arms. "I'm still worried though."

"Of course you are. You have every right to be."

"Were you worried, Elsa? You know... when you were crowned."

Elsa paused, before saying, "Anna, I was terrified."

"So you know what I feel like."

"Of course."

Anna sat up and smiled at her sister. "Elsa, when on earth did you become so wise?"

Elsa smiled back. "When I found you again, Anna."

Anna smiled and wrapped her sister in a large, comforting hug. Then, "Oh Elsa, you're burning up! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa gently removed herself from her sister's embrace. "Just a little under the weather."

"It's just, you shouldn't get too warm. It's far too hot in here. Why don't you go down to the cellars for a bit?"

"You're right, it is a little warm in here." Elsa smiled weakly at her sister, and pulled her gloves off, before raising her arms. Anna held her breath for the display of magic that was coming, magic that always seemed more amazing each time.

Elsa twirled her fingers, and little flurries of ice appeared in between her hands. She swept them up with a swift movement, and the ice settled on the ceiling, slowly creating snow that fell softly down in the room. Elsa sighed with relief as the snow settled on her burning skin. "That's better."

"And colder," shivered Anna. "I think I'll leave before I'll freeze to death." She was just about to walk to the door when she was nearly blown off her feet by a sudden gust of wind. "Elsa, what was that..."

"I don't know." Elsa spoke worriedly as she put her gloves back on. Suddenly they were wrenched from her gasp and pulled up into a whirl of wind that pulled her skirts and nearly blew Anna off her feet.

"Elsa, whatever you're doing, stop it!" cried Anna as she struggled to stand. The snow and the wind was driving into her eyes, making it difficult to see. Flashbacks of her struggle on the frozen fjord more than three years ago now flashed before her eyes, and she had difficulty in blinking them away. The cold crept into her eyes, and the wind blew snow into her face.

The storm was getting heavier, and Elsa was saying, "Anna, I don't know what's happening!"

The wind nearly blew Anna off her feet, and it was impossible to make it to the door. "Elsa, I can't walk!"

"Just hold onto the bed!" yelled Elsa. "I'm trying to stop it!"

Anna clutched onto the bedpost and felt the wind try to whip her into the whirl. The snow was so thick she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, so she squeezed her eyes shut. "Elsa!"

"Anna!" She felt a freezing hand grip her arm, and she let go of the bedpost. The two of them struggled to the door, Anna blindly hanging onto Elsa, Elsa feeling her way along the carpet. She got up on her knees to open the door and Anna screamed as a stronger gust took her grip off Elsa's arm. The door of the room flew open with a bang, and suddenly the wind died down, and the snow disappeared, and all was calm.

The air was still, and cold. Anna lifted her head from the cold carpet and looked at her sister. "What was that?"

"I don't know," stuttered Elsa. "I couldn't control it Anna! I couldn't stop it!"

Anna wrapped her shaking sister in a hug. "Elsa, whatever that was, please don't do it again."

"I don't want to do it again!" sobbed Elsa. "Anna, I didn't mean to do it!"

"It's okay, it can't have been you if you couldn't control it." Anna squeezed Elsa tight.

Just then, Charles, Elsa's chief advisor, came running up. "Is everything okay, your majesties? I heard a scream..." He paused as he took in the fact that the queen and the princess were lying sprawled in Elsa's doorway, Anna hugging Elsa fiercely.

"Everything's fine," said Elsa, managing to be dignified though a few tears were sliding down her face, unhindered, and her hair was falling out over her shoulders. "Why don't you go and sort out the guard for tonight?"

Charles hesitated.

"Charles!"

"As you wish, your majesty," said Charles, hurrying down the hall way.

Elsa disentangled her sister from her shoulder. "Right Anna, go and get yourself cleaned up. That's an order."

"Okay, I just... oh Elsa, what on earth do you think happened!"

"Calm down, it was nothing. I'm going to be fine. Now, go and get ready. You'll have to redo your hair."

Anna got to her feet, but before she left, she turned. "Elsa... promise me that you won't make any ice tonight. Promise."

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes, and said "I promise."

"Good." Anna smiled wryly then. "That is annoying that I have to fix my hair, though. I spent forever on that updo."

"Go!"

Anna hurried off, and Elsa picked herself off the floor and brushed her skirt. She had no idea what had just happened, and she was starting to worry. It felt so much like before the Thaw, when she had lost all control...

Elsa shook her head, and peeked her head into her room. There were clothes scattered throughout the room, and her bedspread was sitting on the floor, carried there by the wild winds. How she was going to explain this to the maids, she had no idea. Picking up her brush from the floor, she sat down at her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

Large blue eyes were set in a pale face. She was starting to feel the nausea build up in her head again. This was the worst possible time – _oh why couldn't it have waited till tomorrow._ Only Charles, Martha the maid, and Anna were aware of the fact that she wasn't well. She'd keep it private until she recovered.

She shook her head, and quickly brushed her hair. She wasn't going to think about what had just happened, or her sickness. They must be connected. Maybe the fact that she was sick had thrown down her control on her powers.

One thing was for sure – she wasn't going to be using her powers again until she was fully better.

* * *

 _GUYS I've been working on this story for a literal year, slowly hacking away at it, and I finally finished it! (thanks to tea and dodie's music!) I'll be uploading it over the course of the next few weeks :) Thanks so much for reading!_

 _Reviews always make my day! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna jumped up and down in the little room to calm her nerves. "Calm down, Anna, it'll be okay, he's coming, just trust him... Oh Kristoff, where are you? You had better not be in the kitchens..."

"Is everything alright, Anna?"

Anna swirled around, the weight of her skirts nearly knocking her over with the sudden movement. "There you are Kristoff! Where were you? Oh never mind, we have to go in now, quickly, we have to make a good impression!"

"Anna, I'm not going in till you calm down." Kristoff folded his arms and frowned at the princess.

Anna rolled her eyes slightly. "Kristoff, we don't have time..."

"You keep jumping like that, you'll knock over the supper table. _That_ would be embarrassing."

Anna sighed, and held perfectly still for a total of five seconds, before groaning. "Kristoff, I have to move, and it's hard enough in this stupid dress!"

"I didn't mean don't move, I just meant calm down," sighed Kristoff. "You're making me nervous."

"Good," said Anna cruelly.

"Well, more nervous anyway."

"Well, you don't look it! You look as if you're not nervous at all, not even just a little bit!"

"Anna, I'm terrified." Suddenly the big, confident iceman faded away, and left a little frightened Kristoff. "What if I forget my words? What if we don't make a good impression? I need this to work, and if I mess up..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Anna, giving him a hug. "I made you feel bad." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "You'll do great, I know it!"

Kristoff pulled her back, and looked her in the eye. "You're sure? Are you sure the speech is right?"

"Tell you what," smiled Anna sincerely. "No matter if you mess up your words, no matter if you stutter, no matter if you faint, we'll still get married. Even if we have to do it secretly up in the mountains it'll happen. We've got Elsa's approval, and what more do we need?"

"I'd like the people's blessing all the same."

"And we'll get it," said Anna.

Kristoff smiled at her, and took a deep breath. Then he offered his arm, and she curtsied and took it. His dancing lessons had paid off, she decided, as he led her into the ballroom amidst cheers from the crowd.

Elsa watched, smiling from her throne – and yet her head was thumping terribly, feeling as if it was about to split. She stood and clapped, and the rest of her people followed her lead. Just as she had promised Anna, a thunderous applause. Now Kristoff could mess up as much as he wanted, for she had kept her promise.

Anna and Kristoff mingled throughout the crowd, shaking hands and talking to the people. Anna could tell that Kristoff was nervous, but she was in her element now, meeting her people and talking to them, strengthening the bond between the royal family and the common people, just like Elsa wanted.

Supper was a success. Anna was wedged between Kristoff and the queen, and politely talked to people down the table, made witty comments, and laughed in all the right places. All in all, she was quite proud of herself, and even prouder of Kristoff who had only made one awkward comment and immediately fixed it. Besides, the comment had been making fun of ice workers' personal habits, and while it may not have been entirely appropriate for a political gathering, no one could deny that it had been hilarious.

Then came the time when they must make the announcement. They fought their way through the mingling crowd to the dais, where Elsa stood from her throne and said, "Attention please, attention please!"

As if by magic, the noisy room hushed into silence.

Elsa continued, "The princess Anna has a little announcement to make. Anna?"

Anna took one more gulp, and stepped forward onto the dais, Kristoff at her elbow. She turned to face the crowd – so many shining faces, looking expectantly up at her. She gulped again. Kristoff twitched her elbow, and she came to herself. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Arendelle... it is my great pleasure to announce to you all today that... that Kristoff here has something to say."

Behind them, Elsa facepalmed. Kristoff stepped forward, trembling. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, stuttering slightly, "I'll cut right to the chase, so you can go back to the dancing and the food and the general things that you do at a ball. Well, I've known Anna for a long time, what is it, three years now?" Anna nodded, smiling, and he smiled back and continued. "Well, pretty soon after we met we kinda realised that we both liked each other, and as it generally works out, when two people like each other they usually get married." Besides him, Anna smiled with joy, and Elsa had an unreadable expression on her face. "In short, several weeks ago I asked the princess Anna to marry me, and she said yes."

The applause was tremendous, and Anna nearly sunk into the floor with relief. She put her arm into Kristoff's and smiled so hard she thought her face would break. She could fly; fly and touch the moon and the stars, and kiss Kristoff besides. She could see Kristoff grinning at the crowd, and at her.

Behind them Elsa was clapping politely. Inwardly she was trying not to laugh, and cursing herself for not reading their speech through, instead of assuming that they knew what they were doing. Oh well, she thought, at least the people are happy. There were mostly smiling faces in the crowd; some looked slightly annoyed, but most were amused and joyful.

After the crowd had returned to mingling and eating, Anna came up to her sister with Kristoff in tow. "That was quite some speech you had there," smiled Elsa.

"It was, wasn't it? Kristoff and I wrote it together – well, he did most of it, but I helped some," Anna babbled.

"Do you think we made a good enough impression, your majesty?" asked Kristoff, fear creeping into his voice again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but the crowd seemed perfectly fine with the idea," smiled the queen.

Kristoff and Anna beamed with joy. They thanked the queen and left the dais, where they met Olaf the snowman wobbling his way over to them, his little cloud leaving a trail of snow flurries. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" He clasped his hands and grinned up at them. "I always knew this day would come!"

"Oh Olaf!" Anna bent down and gave the snowman a hug, which accordingly made the front of her dress rather wet.

"Thanks little man," said Kristoff. "I appreciate the effort you've gone too."

"I'm just so proud," twirled Olaf. "It's finally happening... Oh listen, that's the music for the waltz, you'd better run!"

"What?" said Kristoff, before Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the dance floor, his arm on Anna's waist, and the entire kingdom watching. "Anna, what's going on?" he hissed.

"If I'd told you before, you would have run off," whispered Anna. "Watch your feet."

The two danced the waltz for three minutes before the music finally ended, and they bowed to a thunderous applause.

Elsa watched from her throne, but her brain was wandering. She was exhausted, and her head was throbbing. She wished that the stupid ball would end, but she couldn't just call it off. She had to wait until at least midnight before she could properly excuse herself and leave the ballroom to go to bed. Then it was up at six again the next morning, ready to start the day's work...

One thing's for sure, she thought, being a queen is not easy.

She rubbed her forehead. It was starting to throb again. She felt her eyes blur a bit, and had to blink to restore her vision. The nausea was starting to creep up her throat again, and she gulped, trying to push it down...

The music was playing loudly, as the couples danced to the music. Her head started to beat in time to the music, and she would have laughed if it wasn't so painful. She clutched it, squeezing it, trying to make it stop. A hand patted her shoulder. "Are you okay, your majesty?" said Charles.

Elsa shook him off and sat up. His eyes bored into hers, and she wished only to leave, to sleep, to be by herself... She rested her feet on the floor about to stand up, but stopped at the screams.

The moment her boots had touched the floor, the floor had turned into ice.

The ice was blue, and the room was filled with cold, cold that seeped through the thin summer clothes and into your very bones. The music died away.

Elsa felt deliciously cold again, and then immediately guilty as hundreds of eyes locked onto hers, angrily wanting to know why the dance floor had turned into an ice rink.

Elsa didn't know, and wanted to run and hide in embarrassment, but instead opened up her arms. "Ice party!" she cried.

There was an immediate cheer. While some grumpy faces stayed plastered on, the majority of the kingdom enjoyed these impromptu ice parties that the queen held at random. They skated around on the floor of the ballroom, dancing to the music that the band had started up again.

Elsa sat down, her legs suddenly shaking. Her headache and nausea was gone, and she was deliciously cold, but the thought of what had just happened was making her feel sick in the pit of her stomach. Vaguely she was aware of Charles talking to her, but she ignored him as she tried to calm her beating heart.

Anna came running up, her angry expression plastered all over her face, Kristoff running after her. "Elsa, you promised."

"Just... just don't, Anna," said Elsa, frowning at her sister, her cheeks as pale as the ice beneath her feet.

"Don't want? Don't create the ice? Umm, hello? That was you!"

"You're not making any sense."

"No, you're not making any sense! You promised me you wouldn't make ice!"

"Anna, don't," said Kristoff, his hand on her arm.

But Anna ignored him. "Why do you always have to make everything about you?"

"I don't! I was just... I was hot!"

"Seriously? You were hot?"

"Keep your voice down, Anna," muttered Kristoff. People were starting to stare.

"You were hot? What if I was hot, huh? You always make ice, did you really have to do it this time, the one time you promised me you wouldn't?"

"Anna, that's enough." The queen looked pleadingly at her sister.

"I don't care! It doesn't always have to be about you!"

Elsa looked slightly pleadingly at Kristoff, and he sighed, before taking Anna's arm. "Anna, let's go talk this over."

"Kristoff, this is none of your business! Elsa, you... you horrible reindeer, you promised me!"

Kristoff kept a straight face as he half dragged Anna out of the ballroom. She was seething at him, glaring at the very air. As soon as the door closed behind them, however, he let go and she let loose at him. "It always has to be about her... and you, you're on her side!"

"Anna, look at me. You've lost it! Come on, Anna."

Anna glared at him.

"Come on, Anna, breath. Do the exercise."

"I hate the exercise."

"Come on. It's not that hard. Just breath. In, out, in, out. That's the way. Close your eyes."

After a moment, the both of them opened their eyes, feeling sufficiently calmed down. Kristoff had coined the exercise after they had discovered that Anna suffered from an extremely short temper, particularly after she consumed large amounts of sugar. He always made Anna do it to calm down, and it seemed to do the trick, as she was now looking at him with sufficiently less angry eyes. "Right," she said. "I'm calmed down now. But it still wasn't fair of you to side with her. You weren't there, Kristoff." And she told him what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

"Anna, that's terrible. Any idea how it happened?"

"Nope." She managed a little smile. "But I think it was just her nervousness playing up. I'm not too worried about it. After all, she said she was feeling a little under the weather."

"Not too worried about it! Anna, she nearly killed you!"

"Nonsense! She's my sister, she would never hurt me."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"Well, at least she wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Oh, stop looking at me like that. And it was jolly mean of you to side with her, when she was in the wrong. She promised, Kristoff."

"Anna, you know that nothing ever gets sorted out when you're in a temper. I could see that, and I saw that people were staring, and I made the quick choice to get you out of there before you ruined our new found popularity."

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I didn't want ice today. She already couldn't control it this morning – what if she lost control just then? With all those people?"

Kristoff gave her a hug, ignoring the maids that were hurrying past with plates of food. "How about this, Anna. We'll forget about it all... don't growl, just for now... And you can talk to Elsa later, when you're properly calmed down. Okay?"

Anna sighed, then said, "Okay, fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You're not allowed to leave my side for the rest of the ball."

"Deal." They grinned at each other, before linking arms and sauntering back into the ballroom.

/

Elsa watched her sister leave with Kristoff, and her heart was wrung. "That can't be good, your majesty," said Charles. "Did you mean for it to happen?"

Charles had known her since she was a baby, and had been one of the few servants who had not been fired after the Accident, back when she was a little child. He was now one of Elsa's most reliable advisors, and she trusted him enough to shake her head. "No. I don't know how it happened."

"That is curious," said Charles. "I will look into it."

"It's just because I'm sick," said Elsa. "That's all it is."

"If you say so, your majesty," said Charles, but he did not look convinced.

Elsa wasn't convinced either.

/

It was when Anna was waving the last guest out of the castle that she bumped into her sister. "Did you have a good night?" she asked, trying very hard to keep all frostiness out of her voice.

"It was enjoyable, thank you Anna. But Anna... I am sorry, you know."

Anna frowned. "I don't think that we should talk about that right now." She squared her shoulders and prepared to walk off in high dudgeon, hoping that Elsa would stop her.

But Elsa simply said, "Okay," and turned and walked away.

Anna groaned and ran after her sister. "What I meant was... I mean, it's okay, just don't do it again, okay?"

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands. "Anna, you don't understand. I didn't mean to do it."

"Nonsense!" Anna felt the bubble of anger grow inside her again. "You did it, and you meant to do it, and I don't know why, especially after you promised you wouldn't, but please don't make stupid excuses. I forgave you, what more do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Anna," Elsa backtracked fast. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't do it purposefully. But anyway, we're both tired. Let's put it aside for the night, okay?"

"Let's put it aside forever," said Anna stubbornly. "I don't want to talk about this ever again. You broke your word to me. I forgave you. End of story. Full stop. Finished."

"Very well Anna," sighed the queen. "I will see you in the morning then, I suppose."

"Yes. Good night." With that, Anna turned on her heel and made a sweeping exit out of the front room. If she had turned around, she would have seen her sister looking at her with hollow eyes, as misty as ghosts – but she didn't, instead refusing to look behind her as she made her way to her room, where she could have a good cry and rant for fighting with her sister _again_.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! You're the best! Also it's starting to get cold where I live and I do NOT approve where can I get a refund on the weather please_

 _Review? xx_


	3. Chapter 3

It was breakfast the next day. Anna spooned a piece of egg into her mouth and glanced at her sister. The queen was eating her breakfast whilst reading the newspaper; drinking her usual cold milk and eating her breakfast fruit. She always had two apples and a bunch of grapes every breakfast, along with her glass of cold milk, as she said it helped her wake up.

Anna thought it was silly. She preferred egg and bacon with a hot cup of tea. There were some things that she and her sister just couldn't agree on, a side effect of living seperately all their childhood. As a result, there were some topics that the both of them avoided, including the weather (Elsa couldn't stand heat, whereas Anna loved the summer), colours (Elsa loved blue, whereas Anna was a huge fan of pink), and curtains in the castle (Elsa loved them, but they reminded Anna too much of the days where she had been kept apart from Elsa). They loved each other dearly, but there were some things that both of them found difficult to talk about with each other, especially the simple, everyday, mundane things that shouldn't start an argument – yet almost always did.

Anna clunked her cutlery on her plate, making the queen look up in surprise. It was just the two of them that morning, which made Anna confident enough to say, quite loudly, "Elsa, have you thought that the woodcutters association might actually be right, and you might be wrong?"

"You're still angry with me about last night, aren't you," said Elsa calmly, before popping a grape into her mouth.

Anna mused that Elsa's ability to almost always look calm and collected made her extremely difficult to argue with, and extremely easy to get angry at. "It's just, all they want is more space to be allowed to cut wood, so they can feed their families," she said, ignoring Elsa's comment. "They have barely enough space to cut wood as it is, and you are not letting them have any more!"

"Anna, you know my reasoning, so please be logical about this," said Elsa in her soft voice.

"That's just the thing, I don't!"

Elsa sighed audibly, and started to peal the skin off a grape, something she did out of habit. "Anna, these woodcutters want more space to cut wood, something which they simply cannot have. The wood that they want to cut down must be allowed to grow, or else the country will run out of trees, which of course will lead to a wood shortage. They have plenty of money, and if they do not then they can either find another job or come here to the palace, and we will help them. There are no starving people in this kingdom."

"Though some are close to it," muttered Anna, though she knew that it was a lie and Elsa was right. The woodcutters were being unnecessarily demanding, their demands simply could not be met, and that was all that there was to it. She sighed, and cluttered her cutlery loudly.

"Please stop that, Anna," said Elsa absentmindedly, returning to her paper.

Anna stopped, but took a large sip of tea and smacked her lips. It was Elsa's turn to sigh now, and Anna felt quite evil as she leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly, before tapping her fingers on the table.

"Anna, stop."

Anna tapped her fingers on her lap instead.

"Anna!" There was a sudden flash of bright light, and Anna felt a tingling feeling on the back of her neck. It was snowing!

"Elsa, what have you done?" she cried, as the snowflakes landed on her. She gave a shiver.

Elsa was standing up, chair pushed back, staring down at her hands. She was shaking softly. "Anna, I don't know what happened!"

"Neither do I," said Anna, annoyance creeping into her voice. "But really? At breakfast? Do you really have to make it snow all the time?"

"I didn't mean to Anna!"

"Whatever, it's fine." Anna stood up from the table abruptly. "I'll see you later then, your majesty." With that, Anna left her sister sitting dejectedly at the table, staring down at her gloved hands.

/

Anna and Kristoff walked down the street together. Anna held a basket in one arm, filled with flowers and the odd apple, and her other arm was held tight in the crook of Kristoff's elbow. She was quiet as they walked through the city, and Kristoff asked her what was wrong. "You're not normally this quiet," he added, jokingly.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, something's bothering you. What's up?"

"It's just Elsa. She keeps... keeps making snow all the time. I mean, I don't mind the odd snowfall, but it's the middle of summer! And it's not just last night, she did it again at Breakfast. It's been going on all week, actually. It's getting ridiculous."

Kristoff hesitated before replying, "Anna, you know Elsa needs to be cold."

"Well, her room's freezing enough, so you'd think that that would be enough! But no. Of course it's not."

"Calm down, Anna. I don't see why it's bothering you so much."

"I don't either," sighed Anna, after a moment. "But it is. It's just, she promised last night, and then she still made snow. Something's up."

"Maybe it's just a phase. And you did say she was ill."

"Maybe." Anna sighed and concentrated on keeping her steps in time with Kristoff's.

"You know, there's a place just around the corner from here that does a smashing hot chocolate," said Kristoff after a pause. "Wanna give it a go?"

"Sure," smiled Anna. "But only as long as it does marshmallows!"

"It wouldn't be a hot chocolate without marshmallows!" grinned Kristoff. "Come on!"

With that, the two of them walked around the corner to the little cafe. It was run by an old woman who happily handed them two hot chocolates, "And may I congratulate you on the engagement, my dears!"

The two of them sat in the shop window, sipping their drinks. "You know," said Kristoff, after a pause, "It's odd that hot chocolates taste so good in sweltering heat. But they do."

"We must definitely have them at the wedding," said Anna.

"I'm not sure if we can, if it's outside – but then again, I suppose we could have them around the bonfire in the evening."

Anna squealed a little. "Yes, we definitely should! And don't forget that we're already toasting marshmallows, so there will be plenty for the hot chocolates! Oh dear me, this is awfully exciting!"

"That will be perfect, so we'll have hot chocolates, toasted marshmallows, smores, and the baked apples for desert," said Kristoff, counting off on his fingers. "And then for dinner, we had... what did we have again? Pizza, croutons, strawberries, and those little pie things."

"Don't forget the sandwiches," grinned Anna.

"Oh of course, I would never forget the sandwiches!"

"And absolutely no salad of any kind," added Anna.

"Certainly not, that would be evil, serving salad at a wedding," grinned Kristoff.

Anna poked him. "Not that you eat it anyway."

"What, I can't help it if I can't stand eating green! It's carrots for me."

"Yes, shared with Sven," groaned Anna.

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

"It is dis-gus-ting."

"At least I don't have a chocolate moustache right now!" Kristoff laughed, pointing at the rim of chocolate that guarded Anna's mouth.

She wiped it off, grinning at him. "You are too kind, thank you for pointing it out."

"You're heartily welcome."

"But it was a delicious hot chocolate, wasn't it?"

"Yes," grinned Kristoff, "We should definitely make it our special cafe."

"Let's go here for when we want to see each other, okay?"

"Sounds good to me!"

The two of them laughed from pure joy, and continued to plan their wedding. They had already decided that it was to be on the hill overlooking the city, and that everyone in the kingdom was to be invited. Whilst they hadn't exactly told Elsa of their plans yet, they knew that whatever their wedding would end up looking like, it would definitely include hot chocolate and marshmallows.

/

 _Breathe, breathe, it's going to be okay_. Elsa rocked back and forth on her bed, staring down at her hands, which were as cold as icicles _. Just hang in there_. She was cold, ever so cold. Sweat dripped down her forehead _– but that didn't make sense_ , she thought vaguely. _I'm cold, not warm, I shouldn't be sweating._

Elsa knew she was losing control. She hadn't meant to make it snow at breakfast, she hadn't meant to make the snowstorm in her room, she hadn't meant to freeze the floor at the ball the night before. _I can't lose control. I can't let this happen._

But she knew it was happening, and she couldn't bear to let it. She stared down at her hands. Little snowflake patterns lined her skin, just as they had ever since the Thaw – they had never really left. Her hands were cold, but the cold felt good. Crisp and strong. She shook her head. She shouldn't like the cold – it made Anna mad, and it made her people annoyed when she made snow it too often.

Elsa got up from her bed with a jerk and marched down to her dressing table. Then she turned and marched the other way. It was just too much. She didn't know why it was happening, and the loss of control felt far too much as if she were reliving three years ago, when she really had lost control. She couldn't let it happen again. It wasn't going to happen again.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Elsa gave a groan and flopped down on her bed again. Her head was throbbing once more, as if her brains were seeking to leave her skull. The throbbing had come and gone over the last few weeks, but always there was this horrible nausea and the sinking feeling in her stomach. And over the past few days, the throbbing had been there more often than it hadn't.

There was a knock at the door, and Elsa groaned inwardly, before sitting up and slipping on her gloves. She tried to say, "Come in," but her voice caught in a whisper. She tried again. "Come in." It sounded like a harsh shout this time; she hadn't meant it to.

The door opened, and Olaf waddled in, his little snow cloud casually drifting above his head. "I came to see if you were okay," he said, in his Olaf way. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Elsa, her voice coming out slightly harsher than she had intended. She turned away from him and started to fiddle with things on her dressing table. "I'm perfectly alright, thank you."

She could hear Olaf sitting down on a chair behind her, but she refused to turn around. "I've always liked this room," he said. "It's nice and cold, just perfect for a snowman like me. Cold is nice. I do like the cold. But a little part of me likes Summer even more. I suppose it's because I always wanted to know what it was like, and now I do. But I still like the cold. This is a nice room. I've always liked this room."

"You said that already," snapped Elsa, before kicking herself. She turned and looked right at the snowman, trying to ignore his understanding and sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Olaf, I'm just not in a good mood, alright? This whole running the country thing is tough on the mind." She laughed half-heartedly.

Olaf merely smiled, a little sadly. "It's because you're sick, isn't it Elsa," he almost whispered.

"How did you know?" cried Elsa before she could stop herself. "No I'm not. I mean..."

"You made me. I'm your creation," said Olaf, giving her the same sad smile. "I know when you're sad, and happy, and well, and sick. There's a little part of me that just knows."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" stuttered Elsa.

"You didn't ask," said Olaf cheerfully.

"So... so you know every time I'm sick, every time I'm grumpy, every time..."

"Well, only if it's very extreme," explained Olaf, swinging his little legs on the chair. "Otherwise it's barely noticeable. But you were unhappy enough today for me to come and see what's up. So I did!"

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa managed. "I'm so sorry that you have to put up with all my emotions..."

"No, it's no trouble," said Olaf cheerfully. "Besides, you are hardly ever very angry. I mean, you have your moments, but it's mostly just with Anna so that's fine, and completely understandable. But this is more, this is you angry with yourself. You shouldn't be angry with yourself."

"No, Olaf, you don't understand!" said Elsa, trying to stay calm. "I keep making stuff happen, ice, I mean. Ice and snow and cold just appears, and I can't control it anymore! I can't! I broke my promise to Anna because of it! And I nearly killed her yesterday, she thought it was just a game, but it wasn't. Oh Olaf, I can't help it!"

"How about we do something to remind you that cold is good?" suggested Olaf.

"Were you even listening?! I can't control my powers anymore Olaf! Why, just this morning I was only the smallest bit annoyed at Anna, and boom! It was snowing!"

"How about this?" Olaf got off his chair and waddled over to Elsa. She knelt in front of him, and looked into his shiny, black eyes. "Take off your gloves," he said. Elsa obediently took them off. "Now look at your hands. Ooo, they're cold, aren't they! Now, make a little snowflake."

"Oh Olaf, you know I can't-"

"Just try, Elsa. You don't know till you try!"

Elsa sighed and concentrated. A little snowflake popped out of the air above her hand, and she blew it into the air.

It landed with a flutter on Olaf's carrot nose. He sneezed loudly, and it blew away with a whirl. Elsa giggled despite herself. Olaf wiped his nose and sniffed a little. "Now," he said, "Do that whenever you are feeling scared, or alone, or angry, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," said Elsa, though she wasn't sure why she was promising. "Thank you, Olaf."

"You're welcome!" The snowman grinned happily, and she smiled back. They both jumped at the knock at the door.

"Come in," called Elsa.

The door opened to reveal Martha the maid, carrying a tray full of bottles and lotions. She raised her eyebrows slightly at Olaf, but didn't comment. "I brought your medicine, your majesty," she said, placing the tray down on the table and pouring a cup of some brown liquid. She handed it to the queen, saying, "Drink up, it'll do you good."

Elsa grimaced at Olaf, before downing the stuff. It tasted all sour and bitter at once. "I am certain that this one makes me worse," she said, wrinkling her nose. "It's not helping at all."

"Well Charles ordered it straight from the mountains," said Martha, looking at the label on the bottle. "It's said to work wonders, you just have to give it time."

"I've been taking it for three weeks already," smiled Elsa.

Martha just shook her head. "If anything will make you better, it'll be this – and rest. You need to take a rest, your majesty."

"I'm taking one now, aren't I? Anyway, I'm not tired."

Martha arched her wrinkled forehead, but didn't comment. She took the tray and bowed herself out, Olaf following.

Once they were gone, Elsa sat down at her desk. She had so much work to do – there were kingdoms to pacify, laws to pass, requests to listen to, events to organise. She had no time for rest, and no matter how much Martha might complain...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a particularly painful head pang. She clutched it and groaned, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She pushed it down with an effort and rummaged in her drawer for a quill. She was the queen, and had work to do.

There was no time to be sick.

* * *

 _And here is the third installment! Thanks so much for reading :)_

 _Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a strange one for Anna. Kristoff had left for the mountains for his work – he didn't need to cut ice anymore, but he loved it so much that he couldn't stop – and Elsa was working hard at the things that Queens do, so Anna was by herself; something that barely happened. Being lonely reminded Anna far too much of the days when she and Elsa had been separated, and so it always brought with it unhappy memories.

On this day, however, Anna was quite glad to separate herself from her sister. For Elsa had been creating ice and snow all day.

It had started at breakfast when Elsa had made it snow – again. It irritated Anna, but she kept quiet – at least until she slipped on the main staircase, before discovering that it was in fact covered in ice. She quietly cursed her sister and vowed that she would talk to her about it, before walking into the hallway, where it was snowing gently.

It was the same all over the castle. Ice and snow and cold was everywhere, and Anna sought solace outside only to find that all the fountains in the garden were frozen, their bitter cold making the air around it freezing. The grass was crunching under her, and Anna looked down to discover that the grass was frosted, covered in little shards of frozen water that made the plants sparkle – and die, once the ice melted.

Needless to say, Anna squared her shoulders and marched to her sister's room. She was not happy, to say the least, and was even more annoyed to find that her sister was not in her room, and had last been seen in the kitchens.

Of course, when Anna entered the kitchens she discovered a freezing room that felt like a fridge and all of the servants gathered around the oven, trying to build up the fire. Anna fumed. "What on earth happened here?" she cried.

The servants turned as one, and Cook glared, "It's queen Elsa, your majesty. She came in here, and suddenly it was cold! She apologised of course, but honestly, how does she except me to cook when the fire is barely alight? Does she even _want_ lunch?"

Tilda, who was shaking at her own audacity in talking to the great princess, excused, "She doesn't mean it like that, your majesty. She just meant that it was hard to cook when -"

"Of course I meant it like that, I always mean what I say!" snapped Cook. Anna was reminded of the time when she had stolen biscuits from the kitchen as a small child. Cook had given her such a scolding that she had inflicted on the small princess a genuine fear of dumpy people in aprons. She had since got over it, of course, but even so she beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen. The kitchen was Cook's territory, and honestly, Elsa had no right to make it snow in the one place that provided food!

Anna gave up looking for her sister and instead retreated to her room for an hour of reading before lunch. She wouldn't let her sister get in the way of her education. Granted, her education was rather interrupted by her plans for her wedding, but at least she got the invitations designed.

Elsa was not present at lunch, and by the time dinner rolled around the entire castle was freezing cold and covered in ice. Anna was fuming inwardly, and wishing that Kristoff was there. He would know what to do, she thought, as she entered the dining room for dinner, inwardly preparing herself for a confrontation with her sister.

However, Elsa was not present at dinner either. When Anna asked Charles where she was, he simply replied, "She is currently indisposed, your highness. Would you like some more carrots?"

"Is she feeling any better, do you know? She was sick, wasn't she?"

"Her majesty the queen is currently in a state of recovery," said Charles, in his bland, uninterested way. "She is still ill and is recovering."

As soon as dinner – rather a lonely affair, in which Anna was tempted to talk to the carrots as at least they would be something to talk to – was completed, Anna walked briskly out of the room towards her sister's bedroom. "I am going to see what's going on," she said to herself, trying to perk herself up. "She can't just go and freeze everything. It's not like her at all. She's not normally this bad. And not showing up for two meals! Honestly, she tells me off when I'm not there, and yet she does it! So rude!"

Anna paused at the door. Flashbacks of years before, when she had been small and naive and alone flashed before her eyes. All those songs, all those years of waiting in front of a closed door. And now it was happening again.

Anna shook her head at the thought, squared her shoulders, and raised her hand. _Tap Tap Tap_. The noise felt like slaps in the icy cold of the castle. The voice came from the inside of the room, "Come in." It was quiet and husky, but Anna shook her head and opened the door with a jerk.

"What on earth? I hope you are aware that the entire castle is cold and parts of it are snowing, Elsa, it's snowing. It's not even physically possible for a castle to snow on the inside! Why, Elsa, why!"

Elsa was sitting on her bed, looking utterly dejected. Her hands were gloveless, and she looked down at her patterned hands as she said, "I don't know."

"You don't know! Of course you don't know! Elsa, you know I hate the snow – well, of course I don't hate it, but you know what I meant. I don't mind it in its place, but in my room? Really, Elsa, in my room?"

Elsa covered her face with her hands and muttered something inaudible.

"What was that? Oh, maybe my ears have frozen so I can't hear you!"

Elsa raised her pale face and Anna froze, seeing her properly for the first time. Elsa's face was as white as a sheet of new parchment. "Anna, I can't help it! I don't know what's happening to me, but it's happening again, and I don't know what to do!"

"What's happening again?" Anna couldn't move; she couldn't take her eyes away from her sister's dusty white face.

"The uncontrollable powers, the swirls that I can't control, the ice and the cold, it's happening again and I just can't stop it!" Elsa spat out, physically shaking in front of Anna's eyes.

Anna couldn't bare it any longer; she swooped over to her sister and sat next to her on the bed, her arm around her sister's shaking body. "Elsa, it's okay, you're going to be okay!"

"No I'm not Anna, it's happening again!"

"Elsa, just breathe," whispered Anna, remembering Kristoff. "Just breath and close your eyes and everything will be okay."

"I... can't..."

"Come on, just do it for me, okay? Just breathe."

Elsa was sitting up as tight as a board, but the moment she took in a proper breath she collapsed into Anna's arms, letting herself flop. She was still shaking, and Anna rubbed her sister's boiling skin and whispered soothing words of comfort.

Then there was a knock at the door. Elsa sat up as stiff as a board again, wiping her face, and sliding on her gloves. Then, "Who is it?" she called.

"Just Martha, your majesty, with Charles."

Anna stifled a groan, but Elsa pulled away from her and stood up, her hands in the pocket of her dress, her back straight. "Come in."

The two servants stepped in, their shoes skidding slightly on the icy floor. "Feeling any better, your majesty?" asked Martha, hurrying over to the dresser and dumping her tray of potions down.

"Not really, but thank you for asking," said Elsa, in such a dignified fashion that Anna would not have guessed that her sister had been sobbing into her arms just a moment before.

"Did the potion work?" asked Charles, nodding politely at Anna.

"No, it didn't, in fact I think it made me worse. Though I thank you for going to the trouble of getting it – where on earth did you get it from, by the way?"

"What potion?" said Anna.

"I bought it in a place up the mountains," said Charles vaguely. "That's strange it didn't work – it's meant to be extremely powerful and helpful. How unfortunate. I do apologise for any inconvenience I might have caused you."

"That is fine, of course," said Elsa, waving her hand. "Might as well try everything."

"Your majesty, I am not sure if Charles nor I have the power to correctly diagnose your symptoms," said Martha, extremely cautiously. "I really do think that it would be a good idea to get a professional opinion – a doctor's advice would -"

"Certainly not!" snapped Elsa. She recovered herself, and said, "No, I don't want to call a doctor, I'm not that ill."

She smiled wryly then, and Anna couldn't help saying, "Of course you're sick! You're shaking, you're boiling hot, you look terrible – no offense..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elsa smiled with her mouth, but her eyes were pained. "I'm fine, just a little under the weather." She gave Anna a warning look, and then turned back to Martha. "I am not going to call a doctor, and I forbid you to."

"I agree," said Charles suddenly, making Anna look sharply at him. "I don't think that it would be a good idea to make the people worry. You know how excitable they are."

"Well, your word is law, your majesty," sighed Martha. "I brought some basic flu potions which should calm down the nausea a tad for you. Do drink up." Elsa obediently gulped down the purple liquid, and Martha and Charles excused themselves, shutting the door carefully behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Elsa sunk on the bed, and tore her gloves off, muttering a word which was the opposite of polite. Anna raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you even knew that word!"

"I know many more words than you, Anna." Elsa smiled wryly.

"I wouldn't be so sure – you never read anymore!"

"You know I don't have the time, you buffoon!"

"Oh sure, so all that time spent making snowflakes for yourself is obviously more important than reading!" Anna laughed. Elsa giggled a little, before breaking off into a fit of husky coughing. Anna stopped laughing and furrowed her brow.

"Oh stop worrying, you silly girl, I'm fine," Elsa managed after her coughing had subsided.

"I didn't realise you were coughing, too – I thought it was just a headache."

"I'm not coughing."

"You _just were_. Does Mary know?"

"It's just a little patch of flu, Anna."

"You've had it for what, three weeks now? You need to call the doctor, we can't have the queen dying on our doorstep!" said Anna, a little jokingly.

"Anna, don't you start too! I'm not calling the doctor!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Just stop Anna, just stop!"

As Elsa barely ever raised her voice except for when she was extremely frustrated, Anna should have known better than to push the point. But she kept going anyway. "I don't see why you don't want help when you're sick!"

Anna, I'm not that sick," snapped Elsa, before ironically breaking off into another fit of coughing.

Anna wacked her sister on the back and said, "Really? Not that sick?"

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa finally coughed up the phlegm and clutched at her throat. "Okay fine, I'm sick. But Anna, I am the queen. I can't just call the doctor. It doesn't work like that."

"Well, it should," snapped Anna.

"Oh, you should!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, just stop, okay? Just stop being... being sympathetic. You don't know how to run a country, you've never had to do it, so stop pretending that you know what I'm going through!" Elsa was standing now, glaring at her sister who cowered on the bed. Anna had never seen her sister so worked up before, and it was scaring her. "It's not all fun and games. I can't just call the doctor – do you even think about the consequences? If the people find out, they'll get terribly worried – and what about the enemies of this country? Because they are there, Anna. They really are! And they won't waste an opportunity to attack and take over!"

"I'm... I'm sorry," stuttered Anna, as Elsa broke into another fit of coughing. "I just want to help."

"Well, don't help Anna!" gasped Elsa. "Just... just go. Please. I'll be okay, just go."

Anna didn't want to go. Her entire world revolved around her sister. She couldn't just go, leave her there coughing her lungs up, dying in front of her eyes. And yet, her legs were walking and before she knew it she was standing outside of her sister's room, the door shut, listening to her sister sob on the opposite side and not being able to help.

Anna thought – rather wryly – that that meeting with her sister could have gone a whole lot better than it had.

/

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff sat drinking hot chocolates at their little cafe, and Anna told Kristoff all that had happened the previous day. "I just don't know what to do," she finished. "Elsa is sick and she won't call the doctor! What on earth _can_ I do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," said Kristoff honestly. "I suppose we could call the doctor anyway?"

"Kristoff, I'm being serious."

"So am I!"

"I can't just call the doctor, she'd kill me!"

There was a small pause. Then, "I suppose that's where all her ice problems are coming from, then, her being sick and all?"

"Of course," sighed Anna. "It's the perfect explanation. Oh Kristoff, how could I have been so selfish? I was mad, infuriated at her in fact, just because she kept creating ice, when in fact she couldn't help it! You should see her Kristoff, she's just so sick. It looks like she's... you know... dying."

"If it's that bad," said Kristoff, "We should call the doctor anyway."

"She's not so far gone that she won't kill me first," groaned Anna.

"Well," said Kristoff, standing up abruptly. "There's only place that I know of where you can go when you have no idea what else to do."

"Where?"

"The trolls."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Review? xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Anna and Kristoff and Olaf stood in the circle of rocks. Anna was laughing along to their song – she couldn't exactly make out the words, but it was something about how she still had a thing for Kristoff after all these years – and Kristoff was trying to get the trolls' attention. "This is not about us, where's Grandpappy?" he kept yelling, but no one listened.

At last Grandpappy appeared, rolling down the hill towards them and unravelling at their feet. "Where is Elsa?" he said, immediately drawing Anna back to the actual problem and making Kristoff sigh with relief.

"Not here," said Kristoff.

"She's sick, but won't let me call the doctor! I really don't know what to do," cried Anna. "Please, you have to help us."

"She is wandering, far from home, passing out of my sight," said Grandpappy, his eyes closed.

"She's not home? Oh no..."

"Of course she's at the castle. Now hush, I'm trying to think." The old troll closed his eyes again and continued in a monotone voice. "Her mind is scared, confused... she's remembering when she froze this land, and she is scared... oh so very scared... Right, calmness."

"What?" Anna whispered.

"Calmness," said Grandpappy. "You need to keep her calm. She is going back into her mindset of terror and worry. You cannot let this happen. What are her symptoms?"

"She's coughing, she's vomiting, she's nauseous – pretty much everything, really."

"No... there has to be something!"

Anna racked her brains as Grandpappy stared at her. His gaze was rather unnerving. "Ummm... she's really hot?"

"That's it! She's the snow queen, she can't be hot."

"Actually she is really pretty," said Olaf. Anna stifled a nervous giggle.

Grandpappy ignored the snowman. "Listen to me, Anna. You must keep Elsa cold. Keep her calm, and keep her cold." He nodded solemnly at her, and then tucked into a ball and rolled away, the other trolls following him immediately.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were left in the middle of the empty troll circle. "That's all you got for me?" yelled Anna. "Keep her calm and keep her cold?"

"It's no good, they're gone," said Kristoff.

"Make them come back!"

"I can't just make them come back!"

"Arrghh!" Anna threw up her hands and sat down with a thump on the stone ground. "I just don't know what to do."

Kristoff sat down next to his fiancée and put his arms around her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. They gave us plenty of advice! Let's see, keep her cold, that's not that hard!"

"Kristoff, she's not gonna want to make ice ever again after what's been going on. She's doing it on accident."

"Hey, but you've got me!" Kristoff grinned at her. "I am literally the best ice deliver in the entire kingdom. Leave the keeping Elsa cold to me. I'll make sure she has enough icecreams to keep her busy for the rest of her life!"

Anna managed a small smile. "She likes sucking on ice too, so if you could..."

"Of course, I'll make sure to give her both. Now what else is there. Ahh yes, keep her calm."

Anna's smile faded slightly. "That's gonna be hard."

"Well, you're her sister – how do we go about doing that?"

"Umm... the most important thing would be to not tell her about that we're here. She'll get so mad, when she wanted no one else to know..."

"Of course, we won't tell her. But what else can we do?"

The two of them were silent for a moment, deep in thought. Olaf, who had been surprisingly quiet, said then, "Why don't you take her on a holiday?"

"On a holiday? Why, that's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Anna.

"Are you sure? Going on a holiday when you're ill doesn't seem like my idea of a holiday..." began Kristoff.

"We'll go to Korona, that's a great idea! It's three day's trip by land, and Elsa can take the carriage, and we can camp along the way so she can have a tent, you know she hates boats," continued Anna, disregarding Kristoff. "Oh, this is so perfect! I love it! Great idea, Olaf!"

"How are you going to convince her?" sighed Kristoff.

"I don't know... I'll think of something... I could tell her that we need to check on Korona, make sure they're still our allies or something? Don't worry Kristoff, I've got this." Anna squealed suddenly. "Oh my goodness, I'm just so excited!"

"Okay, okay." Kristoff laughed a bit, giving in. "Let's get back and give her the news."

/

Elsa took another spoonful of icecream and stretched out her cramped hand. She knew she had to finish writing this proposition to the woodcutters by that evening, but the throbbing of her head obviously did not want her to complete it. She swallowed the icecream with a little sigh of relief. Whilst she didn't know why Kristoff had suddenly upped their ice deliveries to the palace over the last few days, she certainly wasn't complaining. Nor was she going to question why Anna had insisted she eat at least six icecreams a day. She knew it wasn't healthy, but it was the only thing that cooled her head – if only for a few moments – so therefore she wasn't going to complain about being practically forced to consume frozen cream and sugar.

Just as she was about to pick up her quill and keep writing, there came a knock at the door. Elsa invited them in, and stretched her hands, sitting up a little straighter. She relaxed immediately when she saw it was just Anna. "Anna, I hope this is important, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh yes, ummm, it will only take a few minutes," said Anna, obviously very excited about something.

Elsa raised her eyebrows a little. "Well, what is it?"

"So Elsa, I was thinking... that is, only if you wanted to of course, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, you are the queen after all..."

"What Anna?" Elsa put her hand on her throbbing forehead and made an effort to look interested.

"Well, you see, I sort of thought that it would be a good idea to go on a holiday. To Korona. And I may already have made arrangements..." Anna wrung her hands at the look on Elsa's face. "Oh don't be like that! I know you're ill, but I suddenly really, really wanted to go and see their town, you know it's a really nice town, and besides, I thought it would be a really, really good idea to check on their latest politics. I mean, it is important to make sure that we are all still agreeing on certain points... I mean, it could mean war, couldn't it! I just thought it would be a good idea to, you know, visit them. Charles agrees with me too, that it's a good idea I mean, good scenery and things -"

"Anna." The princess froze mid-sentence and bit her lip. "You. Did. What."

"Just sort of organised a royal trip to Korona..."

"Anna!" cried Elsa, before biting back on her lip. Hard. "How could you? Are you not aware that I am ill?"

"I just thought... maybe the change of scenery?"

Elsa was aware that her room was getting colder and colder by the second. She folded her hands tightly on her lap, and sat up taller on her chair. Her father's once forgotten words played around in her head... _Conceal, don't feel_... "Anna, I can't just go off to visit a kingdom with no prior notice."

"We-ell, Mary and Charles think it's a great idea, so you know, I reckon that we should totally do it!"

"You told Mary and Charles!"

"Well, yes. I just ran it past them, please calm down!" Anna looked distraught, and Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna, why do you want to go on a holiday?" she asked, trying extremely hard to keep her nausea down. The stress was making her head pound as if someone was hitting it with a hammer, and this conversation was something she did not need just then.

"Well, you know you are awfully sick, and so I decided that you might need a little relaxing holiday away from the stress of running a kingdom!"

"Is that what you thought? Is it, is it really?" Elsa was clutching her head now.

"Are you... are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anna! Why don't you just stop trying to fix everything! It'll go away!"

"This is just what I mean, you clearly need a break."

"Anna!"

"Sorry, sorry," backtracked Anna. "I have one more thing before I go. Just please listen. Now..." Anna clapped her hands, and the doors opened to reveal Martha and Charles, both looking a little sheepish.

"Ahh, Martha and Charles," said Elsa, sitting up straighter and putting on her best dignified expression. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, your majesty," bowed Martha, "That this is no ordinary cold. You need treatment, treatment that you can get from Korona, treatment that you need, your majesty. Please. For the sake of your family, for the sake of your people, you need to get this treatment."

"And Charles? I suppose you agree?"

Charles bowed stiffly. "Your majesty, going on this rest trip will be the best possible thing for you right now. You need to get away from the worries of running a kingdom."

Elsa searched frantically for an excuse. "Oh Anna, you know I hate the sea..."

"That's okay, we'll go by land," beamed her sister. "I've planned it all out, it'll only be three days, and you can travel by carriage."

Elsa realised then that there was nothing to be done but agree. She couldn't have a full out argument with her sister just then (and she knew that that's what it would take to change Anna's mind), for she could feel her powers swirling within her, down her arms and in the pit of her stomach. It was enough to make her feel like throwing up.

"Very well, we will go. But for no more than two weeks."

Anna launched herself at Elsa, and caught her in a massive hug. "Oh Elsa, I knew you'd come round! I'm so awfully happy!"

Elsa had nearly fallen over by Anna's impact, and was still standing only because Anna was literally holding her up by the force of her embrace. When she let go, Elsa swayed for a moment before catching hold of her chair and sitting back down. Thankfully no one noticed, as Anna was saying something to Mary and Charles... something to do with the tents...

Anna finally left the room with the two servants, and closed the door behind her. Only then did she let the tension off her shoulders and took a deep breath. "That could have gone a lot worse," Anna breathed.

On the other side of the door, Elsa was trying to keep everything in focus _. I can't believe that I let her get her way like that_ , she was thinking _. It's not... right..._

Everything was falling, falling, ice was swirling. Elsa tried to let it go, let the powers do their thing, but they wouldn't. She breathed, and breathed, and the swirling grew and grew. Ice and snow and cold was swirling around her, and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop it, she just couldn't...

 _No, no, no no no no no_. Her thoughts were disorganised and confused, and the swirling grew. Any moment it would lift her off her feet and carry her away, away to who knows where...

And suddenly, like an icy blade cutting through her thoughts, she remembered what Olaf had said to her those few days before, and how his advice had helped her that day when the castle had snowed _. How about we do something to remind you that cold is good?_ he had said. _Now, make a little snowflake._

Elsa looked down at her hands, her freezing cold ungloved hands with the gentle spirals of ice etched into her skin. She focused, and all of a sudden a little snowflake popped out of her hands, and it hovered in the air above her skin. She was in the middle of the storm of swirling ice and snow and cold, and yet where she stood the air was still, so still that the little snowflake barely fluttered. The air was frozen. She was frozen. She closed her eyes and breathed in the deep, cold air. It cooled her lungs, and she noticed that her skin had ceased to burn from the heat.

And then she looked down at the snowflake again, and it lifted, up up up into the air, far above the swirling ice and snow. And it expanded over the storm, before giving a shimmering 'pop' – and just like that, the swirling storm was gone, leaving behind it nothing but a cold room and a shaking queen.

Elsa sat down on the bed. She sat there for what seemed like years before she came to herself and realised what had happened.

Then she remembered Olaf's words. _Do that whenever you are feeling scared, or alone, or angry, okay? Promise me._

Almost without realising it, the queen whispered, "I promise, Olaf."

And then she let herself smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was moments after sunrise, and the sky was filled with pink – it was that magical moment when light has just showed itself, and the sun's rays seem to dance through the air. The servants in the courtyard of the castle, however, were too busy to look at the horizon. The royal family were leaving for Korona, and carts had to be packed, crates nailed shut, and horses hitched up to the carriages. Yet, even though no one glanced at the sunrise, the air was so fresh and bright that it was contagious. Everyone had a smile on their face – except for Kristoff.

Kristoff heaved the bag up onto the cart and it landed with a thud on top of the wooden crates that were filled with food for the journey. He wiped his hands resolutely before turning to pick up another bag – the same bag upon which Anna was sitting. "Anna, move, I need to get to it," he said, a little sharply.

Anna looked a little downcast as she got up. "There's no need to snap," she said.

"I wasn't snapping," snapped Kristoff.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" Anna looked up at him with her big eyes, and he found himself nearly forgetting why he was angry with her. "You haven't been yourself these past few days."

Kristoff picked up the bag and threw it into the cart, listening to its satisfying thud. "Anna, I don't think it's right that we're making Elsa go. You know she's sick. It's not going to be good for her." He put his hands on his hips and looked stern.

Anna looked down at her hands. "I know she's ill. Do you really think it's that bad of an idea? Should we cancel it?"

"No," said Kristoff, exasperated. "It's too late now. We can't just cancel."

"Well what do you want me to do?" It was Anna's turn to be exasperated now. "You're being angry for no reason, Kristoff. I can't do anything about it."

"I know."

"Well then? What is it?"

"I don't know," sighed Kristoff, and suddenly all of his anger disappeared and he saw only a worried young woman trying to help her sister. He wrapped her in a hug, and she returned it, her head on his chest. "I'm sorry," he said then.

"I'm sorry too." Her voice was muffled.

"Let's have the wedding soon."

"Yes, let's!" exclaimed Anna, emerging with a vivacious grin. "How about two weeks, on Midsummer day?"

"Anna, we can't have the wedding in two weeks!"

"Why not?" She looked up at him with her big eyes again, and suddenly Kristoff wondered, _why not_.

"Will they be able to organise it in time?" he said, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes," she said, grinning. "Of course they could! I'll let Berta know right now. We'll have got back from the trip by then for at least a few days, and they can organise it while we're gone. It's perfect, I've always wanted to get married on midsummer!"

Kristoff laughed heartily. As he laughed, he realised something – in the previous two days when he had been angry at Anna, he hadn't laughed. What a relief it was to stretch those muscles again! "Okay," he said, and Anna smiled her smile, and Kristoff couldn't remember when he had ever been this happy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a familiar voice from behind. They turned to find Olaf grinning happily, his face lit up and his wooden fingers clenched. "I just wanted to say that the queen wishes to see Anna. But you two are so cute! I am so happy that you are together!" And with that, the little snowman gave a twirling dance and sat down with a thump, gazing at the two of them with a faraway, blissful expression.

Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other. Then Anna gave Kristoff a little peck on the cheek, saying, "I'll see you soon! Be good!" Then she skipped off in search of the queen.

Kristoff gazed after her, wondering when he had ever become so in love with a girl – and the princess of the kingdom, at that.

/

Anna walked into her sister's room to find Elsa standing in front of her dressing table, fiddling with her dress. "Oh, Anna, I was wondering if you could do up my back for me," Elsa said, turning and holding up the corners of her dress with her thin, pale fingers.

"Of course." Anna fumbled with the gold buttons of the dress. It was green velvet, with a skirt that swirled down gently to the ground. "What a pretty dress! When did you get it?"

"Oh, I've had it for a while," said Elsa weakly, before sitting down at her dresser and picking up her hairbrush. "Now Anna, I just wanted you to know that though I may not be feeling well, you shouldn't worry about me so. I want you to enjoy yourself on this trip, okay? Just have fun. You and Kristoff should go off a bit, see the sites. We haven't been to Korona in ever so long. I... oh bother it!" For the silver hair brush had slipped through the queen's trembling fingers and had landed with a clang on the floor.

Anna swooped down and picked it up. "Here, let me," she said, bringing the brush gently through her sister's silver hair. "And don't worry me, I'll be fine. Kristoff and I have been planning on going for some walks… But you must just rest, that's what this is for, you know. You need to rest."

"Thank you, Anna," said Elsa softly. Neither of them spoke for a moment, though they both had a little smile curling round the edges of their mouths.

Then Anna neatly twirled the hair into a bun, and stuck it with a flowered pin. "There you go. I like that style, don't you? It suits you wonderfully."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa fingered the bun gently. "I like it."

Anna took the other seat by the dresser, and sat down, tucking her feet under the chair in her habitable way. "Elsa, Kristoff and I decided a date for the wedding," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, I'm glad you decided. When is it?"

"Two weeks, midsummer day."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa was clearly trying to hide a smile. "So soon!"

"Kristoff was like that too," grinned Anna. "But I've always thought midsummer the perfect sort of day for a wedding, don't you think? And don't worry about the planning, I'll leave it all to the servants while we're gone. I'll talk to Berta about it as soon as I can."

"Anna, we're leaving for Korona in an hour."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before we head off, isn't there!"

Elsa shook her head, though her face held a smile. "You are terribly irresponsible."

"I do try," grinned Anna. "But what do you think of the date? Do you really think it's that bad of an idea? We can change it if you want…"

"Anna, it's perfect." Elsa smiled properly now, though her headache protested horribly. "Whatever day you pick, I am sure that your wedding will be the greatest day of your life, and I am so glad that I will be able to share it with you."

"Oh Elsa, thank you thank you thank you! You're the sweetest!" Anna wrapped her sister in a hug. However, she soon bit her lip – Elsa was so terribly _warm._ "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course," said Elsa, drawing away. "I'm fine. Now, why don't you go and tell Berta? You'll need plenty of time to convince her."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Anna, getting up. She took another glance before closing the door – Elsa was sitting at her dresser, her head in her arms, her whole body moving with each breath. Anna bit her lip – yet she shut the door gently, and walked away, a little sober. She was starting to regret that she had made Elsa go on this trip.

But it was too late now.

/

The carriages pulled away from the courtyard with a jerk. Anna waved out of the window energetically at the people outside, whilst Elsa sat with pursed lips and a sour expression. In reality the queen was just trying to keep her brain from exploding out of her skull. _I can't let this happen. I must stay in control. Must be strong for Anna. Contain it, don't let it go._

"It is a lovely day, don't you think?" Anna was saying. "I'm so glad we didn't leave too late. At this rate we should get to the camping site before night."

"Mhmm."

"I do wish Kristoff could have sat with us, don't you? But I suppose he likes the open air more. But at least having Olaf would be nice. Only it would get awfully cold in here… but that's good for you, cold is good!"

"Yes."

"I wonder if Olaf would mind sitting in here," pondered Anna. "I'll ask him when we stop for lunch. I think it'll be good to have some company."

"Mhmm."

"Are you even listening, Elsa?"

"What?"

Anna gave a great sigh, then smiled a little. "Tell you what, let's play a game to keep your mind off things, okay?"

"What sort of game?" sighed the queen.

"How about… snow? Can you make me some snow?"

"Anna, I can't," cried Elsa, feeling the beginnings of panic kick in. "I can't use my powers."

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion," backtracked Anna. "I'm really sorry. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Elsa gave a little sigh, remembering her conversation with Olaf the week before. Anna was looking out of the window now, and looking rather downcast. Elsa waved her hands just like she had when she was little, and a little snowflake appeared. Making a huge effort not to lose control, Elsa instead made the snowflake grow and grow and then explode, making little flurries of snow fall down on Anna's head.

Anna was giggling now as snow tickled her ears and nose and hung in her eyelashes. Elsa didn't trust herself to make anything other than snowflakes, so she made a few and the two of them looked at them, feeling like little children as they talked about the different shapes and extensions of the snowflake.

And Elsa, just for a moment, remembered that cold is good, and she needn't be afraid of it.

/

Elsa was lying in her camp bed that night, gazing at the roof of the tent. She thought of that morning, and how fun it had been with Anna, making little snowflakes and talking about shapes, genuinely feeling like little children again. She was suddenly overcome with a sudden urge to make herself feel that same feeling again.

Elsa sat up and twirled her hands, concentrating on the snowflake that she wanted to create. All of a sudden, a little snowflake appeared. She only had a moment to admire it, before it was followed by another, and another, and yet another. Snow was falling out of her hands, snow was falling out of _her,_ and she couldn't stop it.

She was helpless. Snow and wind and _cold_ was swirling around her again, and she couldn't stop making snowflakes. She tried to stop in the moment and make a snowflake, but those snowflakes multiplied. She was cold and she was helpless in the middle of a raging storm.

The queen of Erindale felt herself whipped apart by the cold _. I'm meant to be the ice queen, I can handle the cold! But I can't even handle myself! I'm such a failure, I'm going to destroy everyone!_ And as she thought these thoughts, the helplessness grew and grew, and the snow grew and grew, and everything in and of itself was just plain _cold._

And then, quite suddenly, a voice cut through the cold. In her hopelessness Elsa couldn't even make out what it was saying, but its soothing tone calmed the storm. Suddenly there was nothing but cold and Elsa and a woman.

Elsa looked at the woman, quite unable to believe that the storm really was over, and that she was okay. The woman looked at her, and her kind brown eyes shone with tears. "What has happened to you, it was not meant to be like this," the woman said. And then she stood – until then Elsa had not realised that the both of them were kneeling – and moved to the door of the tent.

And then the woman turned and looked right at Elsa. Something in that look made Elsa follow the woman – though she didn't know who on earth she was – out of the cold tent and into the black, cool night.

Elsa followed the woman through the undergrowth, stumbling in her nightgown over the bushes, for what seemed like hours. The woman walked fast, turning her beautiful head over her shoulders to make sure that the queen was still behind her every now and then, but most of the time stepping with an ease over the bushes that made her hard to follow.

At last the way cleared a little, and it was easier to walk. Then – all of a sudden – the black trees opened up, and Elsa found herself in a moonlit clearing, perfectly round and surrounded by white pebbles that shone in the light of the moon.

On the opposite side of the clearing was a steep bank, into which opened a little door. The woman opened it, and light flooded into the clearing. It all looked so warm and inviting that Elsa stepped in without a moments thought.

Inside was a roaring fire, a warm comforting smell of soup cooking on the stove, and a few comfortable armchairs. In front of a bookshelf of dusty books there was a desk, which had obviously just been worked at, as the ink pot was uncorked and the papers were half full of writing.

It was only after Elsa was sitting comfortably in an armchair, and as she took her first sip of a delicious smelling tea, that she properly came to her senses. She put the porcelain cup down immediately, and stared at the woman, who was sitting across from her, legs crossed. She was wearing a perfectly fitting red dress, and her light blonde hair was held up in an elegant twist. There was a comforting air about her, which reminded Elsa terribly of her mother. She was sipping her tea, as if getting up in the middle of the night to kidnap the queen was something she did all the time. She couldn't possibly be more than her mid twenties.

Elsa saw all these things with a panicking heart. "Who are you?" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" said Elsa.

"You can call me Meredith, if you like," said the woman, her long pale lashes flickering in the light of the fire.

"Well, I am the Queen, Queen Elsa of Errandale, and I demand that you release me." Elsa sat up as straight as she could, becoming her dignified self. Yet, to her great surprise, the woman burst out laughing. It was a hearty, healthy laugh, not the laugh of a murderer or a kidnapper.

"Of course I know who you are," the woman smiled. "You are Queen Elsa, the marvellous queen of this land. It is an honour to have you in this house. And you are welcome to leave anytime that you should so wish."

Elsa wasn't sure what else to say, so she said it. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You were hurting, and I wanted to help," said Meredith blankly, before taking a sip of her tea.

Elsa stared at her. Then she stood up, and straightened her skirts – which was difficult to do in a dignified manner, as she was still wearing her cotton nightgown. "Well, it has been a lovely visit, but if you will excuse me, I have a country to run and a holiday to take, so I will now take my leave. If you could just point me in the right direction."

Elsa was at the point of opening the wooden front door, when Meredith spoke. "You are not sick."

"What?" But Elsa knew. She suddenly realised that her headache was gone, she wasn't nauseous, she didn't feel like throwing up and she most certainly did not feel as if she was about to create ice at any moment and freeze the land. She stared down at her white hands; the ice spirals weren't tingling for the first time in weeks. "What's happening?"

"You might want to sit down," said Meredith sympathetically. She waited until Elsa had slowly walked the way back to her armchair, and had sat down stiffly. "Elsa dear, dear, dear Elsa. These people that you are with all the time; they're bad for you. The atmosphere is getting into your blood. Soon, it will get too much. You can thank the princess Anna for taking you on this holiday, or you may never have run into me."

"What do you mean?" demanded Elsa. "The atmosphere is getting into my blood, what on earth is that even supposed to mean?"

"Elsa, when did you first discover your powers?"

"I was born with it…"

"No, when did you first realise you could control it?"

Elsa thought for a moment, trying to keep her head. "It was when I was very little still, I must have been three. I remember making a snowflake on purpose. It was a big surprise." Elsa almost smiled at how astonished her mother had been. Her father had called every specialist in the land, swearing them to secrecy. In the end it was just decided that she had powers, and they must keep them secret.

"Your parents didn't know what it was, did they?" asked Meredith, cutting into Elsa's thoughts.

"No."

"Elsa, they're not your real parents."

Elsa scoffed then. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Anna, you are not the daughter of King Agnarr. You are the not the daughter of Queen Iduna. You are an ice princess."

"That doesn't even make sense, don't be ridiculous!"

"You are an ice princess," Meredith said, her voice raising a little in her excitement. "You were replaced at birth. The real child was killed by a sorcerer. The king and queen brought you up as their own, but you –"

"Be quiet, I don't want to hear anymore!" Elsa was already on her way to the door. "You're talking nonsense, my parents would tell me!"

"They didn't know Elsa! They didn't know!"

"I'm leaving."

"Elsa, I can prove it, I can!"

Something in the woman's voice – that undertone of desperation and truth _–_ made Elsa pause, her hand on the doorknob.

"Do you ever feel cold? Does your heart ever feel cold? And do you enjoy it, unlike everyone else around you? Do you like the cold?"

"Yes…"

"When you came in here, you stopped feeling ill. When you are with me, you stop feeling ill. You are no longer among the common people, you are with a woman of the ice, and you are healed of your illness. Oh Elsa, it's not just a cold, it's the long held back beginning of the end for you. If you do not remedy this, you will be taken away, taken by the heat! You will melt!"

"Meredith, you're not making sense. And what exactly _is_ an ice princess?" asked Elsa, though she thought she knew.

"An ice princess is a person who is born with the Ice inside of them, surrounding their heart," explained Meredith. "It allows them to have powers. The gift has been handed down through our family, since the very Beginning. There are ice princes too. You should see the village where they all live Elsa, it's amazing, and beautiful! There are frozen lakes and it's always snowing. You'd love it there." Meredith spoke with a faraway mist in her eyes.

"I want proof." Elsa turned, and looked at Meredith, trying to hide the feeling of terror that was creeping into her heart. "I want proof that I am an ice princess. You can't just tell me and not prove it."

"You have powers, is that not proof enough?"

"No. Please. You must understand." She felt helpless, as if something was pulling her into a hole and she couldn't stop. "I can't just believe you."

"I am your sister, Elsa," said Meredith, and there were real tears shining in her blue eyes. "I am your sister, your real sister. Our mother lives in the mountains. Please, let me take you to her. Please."

"If you are my sister, and you have powers –"

"My powers are nothing compared to yours," interrupted Meredith through her tears. "I have them, of course. But your powers are much more powerful than you realise. They're like Mother's – _our_ mother's. Like you, I love the cold, and the ice and the snow – it's in my blood." She smiled then, and Elsa suddenly _knew._

She _knew,_ with a pang of certainty that _hurt_ , that Meredith was telling the truth. She had beheld many liars in her time – she was the queen, it was part of the job – and Meredith was not one of them. "I…" she stopped, her voice catching on her throat.

Meredith seemed to understand. "I know it must be a shock," she said sympathetically. "I understand. Why, you've lived with the common people all of your life. It must be terribly hard to come out of the Cave and see the real light. That's Plato, by the way. I had a proper education, though I'm not the queen." She laughed.

"I know Plato too." Then a thought struck her. "Why… if this is true… would my mother… or your mother… just leave me with a family who isn't mine?"

"O-oh," faltered Meredith, "That's a bit complicated, and it would be best if she explained it, but I might as well. You see, there was a prophecy at your birth that foretold you would become the queen of Errendale, and as such, after you were taken from us at birth by a sorcerer –"

"A sorcerer stole me?"

"Yes, don't interrupt," said Meredith, sounding so much like Anna that Elsa very nearly smiled. "As I was saying, Mother had known from the very beginning that you had Powers that were more powerful than all of the rest of us. I mean seriously, not all of us can freeze an _entire land_ – it takes special powers to do that." She smiled. "So she let you live with _them_. With the King and Queen. And you grew up with them, discovering your Powers for yourself."

"But why?" Elsa couldn't help asking. "Why would she leave me?" She remembered the days alone in her room as a child, studying to become the queen one day, and always distracted by the little nagging thought in her head that kept saying that she would _never_ become queen. Not with her Powers, that dangerous thing that threatened to maim and kill those she loved. She knew better now, of course – or did she? All those days of illness, of swirling snow, of vomiting and coughing and thinking that _dying_ would be better than this. She shook her head quickly. "When I was a child, all that pain and suffering I went through – I didn't have to?"

"No-o, but yes," faltered Meredith. "You see, us ice people, we're poor. Very poor. Terribly poor. It's not nice. At all. Getting food up in the mountains, just from one day to the next, is a huge challenge. And Mother knew that you would have a better life with the King and Queen than with us. Besides, if you became the Queen one day, you would be able to help us. But it's gone too far now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're sick, Elsa. You're awfully sick. You're not now, of course, but that's because you're with me. All those people you've been with, all those years of living with the Common People, it's finally gotten to you. You need to get away from the atmosphere. Mother didn't realise how bad it would be, and we only just found out you were sick, or we would have come earlier. Does that make sense?" Meredith was looking at Elsa with imploring eyes, and Elsa understood – she had to.

"I think I understand." Elsa looked down at her hands. Her world was changing – and she couldn't stop it.

She shook her head. She didn't know for sure – she didn't know anything for sure. Nothing was certain. She couldn't prove it, unless, unless…

Even though it was the middle of the night, Elsa felt wide awake as she said, "Take me to see your Mother."

Meredith's face lit up like a candle shining in a dark room. "Oh Elsa, I am so glad! We will leave straight away!" With that, she got up from her armchair and bustled about the little house, grabbing hold of things out of cupboards and stuffing food into sacks.

Suddenly, Elsa finally realised what she was doing, and gasped. "Oh my goodness, I can't just leave. I mean…" she said quickly at the look on Meredith's face. "I still am the queen. I need to say goodbye to Anna, to my people…"

"Elsa. Do you really think your people would let you go?"

"But Anna would, if I could just –"

"So Anna, your adopted sister, is more important than your real mother." Meredith's eyes filled with tears again, and Elsa found herself thinking, _why not. Why can't I go do something for myself for once?_

"Very well," she said, and Meredith's face lit up again. And as Elsa helped the woman pack sacks of food for the journey, she found herself laughing. When Meredith asked her what was wrong, she said, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Don't think about it," said Meredith, in a matter of fact tone. "It's what I never do. Thinking is pointless. You should just do it."

And Elsa, who never did anything without planning it through and creating a plan of every possible scenario, nodded and voiced her agreement.

/

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Kristoff was yawning, "Anna, you really do need to get Elsa up if we're going to get at camp by night."

"Maybe we should have stayed longer, you look exhausted," said Anna, by way of protest.

"Just didn't sleep very well," Kristoff said, through yet another yawn. "Seriously, you need to get her up."

Anna groaned and agreed. She stepped up with a little jump, and tapped on Elsa's tent pole. "Elsa… we're leaving soon, you need to get up!"

All was quiet. Anna opened the tent flap, and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was how achingly cold it was in there. The second thing she noticed was that the bed was empty. The third thing she saw was that Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

She stepped out, and felt her heart pound as she yelled at nowhere in particular, "Elsa! Come on, we have to get going!"

"What, isn't she in there?" Kristoff was saying, before looking in the tent himself.

Anna felt the world slide beneath her feet. She _knew_ that Elsa wasn't in the campsite. She had been waiting outside that tent with Kristoff since five o'clock that morning, but had insisted on letting Elsa sleep in, as she was sick. "Where could she be?" she muttered, shaking her hands. "Has anyone seen the queen?" she yelled.

There was a chorus of 'no's' from the group. The guards started to look, searching in the surrounding forest for the queen. The cooks searched in the wagons. The boys looked up the trees. But the queen was nowhere to be found.

And Anna knew.

"She's gone," she felt herself saying, before dropping to her knees. Kristoff was patting her back, holding her tightly, but all Anna could think was that her sister, her dear sister – was gone.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Kristoff said.

"She's gone." And then the tears came, softly spilling out of her blue eyes. "Where is she Kristoff? Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her."

Anna smiled at Kristoff gratefully and leaned into his chest, letting his arms comfort her. However, something deep down in her being told her that nothing would ever be truly the same.

* * *

 _asdfghjkl stick around this mess of a story (might) get better I promiseeee_


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen had been missing for three days now. The entire city was cast down in a doom, equal only to that that had been when the land was frozen over. There was no singing in the streets; there was no laughter in the air. Everyone was scared and worried – scared for the future of their land, worried that their queen might never come back to them.

For while the queen might have been a little 'odd', and definitely different to the average monarch, the people loved her. She was kind and loving, she was always fair, and she was unceasingly compassionate and generous to her subjects. Her ice powers made the land unique, and the ice parties that she held were spoken of throughout the world.

And now she was just… gone.

Theories and rumours roamed throughout the city. Some believed that she had been kidnapped, her powers harnessed by evil. Others thought that she had been murdered and her body was now buried somewhere deep, deep in the forest. No one even considered the idea that she might have left them. They were her people, she couldn't have left them! That wouldn't even make sense!

Anna, however, had deep and horrible suspicions that she spoke of to no one, even to Kristoff. Something about Elsa had changed with her illness. She was more scared, more terrified – there was that edge to her voice that hadn't been there since the Great Thaw. Anna was worried – no, she was terrified.

Charles took charge of the technical side of running the country, as was his job as an advisor, whilst Anna focused on sending out multiple search parties and spending hours worrying about where on earth Elsa could _be._

It was after two days of this strained, painful, worried existence, when Kristoff stopped her as she was walking back to her room, after sending out yet another batch of soldiers to thoroughly search the forest. "You need to stop this," he said.

"Stop what?" Anna's eyes were bloodshot; she obviously hadn't slept.

Kristoff bit his lip. "Stop panicking. I know you're worried, but you can't kill yourself in the process."

"I'm not killing myself."

"When was the last time you slept? Ate? Rested?"

"Kristoff, I can't rest!" Anna said pleadingly. "Every time I stop doing something, every time I close my eyes, I see her. And Kristoff, I can't see her as herself – she's changed. She's sick. She's scared. Sometimes she's even… you know…"

Kristoff enveloped his fiancée in a hug. "It's gonna be okay," he soothed, passing his hand through her hair. "Just breathe."

Anna pressed her face into his jacket and breathed in the comforting smell of rain, wind, and reindeer. "I don't know."

"You're doing so well! But you need to take a break. We can't have the future queen – I mean…" _Great, now I've done it,_ he thought as Anna looked up at him with pained eyes.

"That's just it, isn't it. If she doesn't come back, ever, it's going to be me. Kristoff, I don't think I can do that. No, I know I can't do that. I just can't! I can't rule the country, that's impossible! I've always been glad I'm not the eldest, I've always thanked God that Elsa's the queen, not me. In fact, if I had my way, I wouldn't be queen, not now, not _ever."_ She stuffed her face into Kristoff's jacket again.

"Listen, I don't know what you're going through," soothed Kristoff, not really sure what he was saying but making it up as he went along, "But I do know that you are doing amazing. And whatever happens, the people are going to be extremely supportive. They'll help you through this. It's not going to be as hard as you think."

"No, you're right. It's going to be _worse._ " Anna sighed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Kristoff was about to say something, but paused as he noticed Charles hurrying towards them down the corridor in the corner of his periphery. "Your majesty, I've been looking for you everywhere. I need you to sign these papers. It is imperative that they are sent off within the hour." Kristoff did not miss the look of disdain on Anna's face as Charles approached.

Anna gave a sniff and took them with a grimace. "More?" she commented, as she flicked through them.

Kristoff was overcome with a terrible urge to tear up those papers and destroy them. He avoided it, just. Then he said, surprising even himself, "Anna, meet me at our Café in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"You'll see." Kristoff left her then, to the mercy of Charles and his legalities, wishing that he could protect Anna from having to sign any documents. Ever again.

/

Anna hurried down the road, trying to look down as much as possible whilst praying that nobody would recognise her. At last she opened the door to the café, ten minutes late and puffing like a volcano. She immediately spotted Kristoff in their window seat, and hurried over to him, apologising for her lateness as she sat down.

"That's fine," he said. "I ordered us both our hot chocolates. How did the signing go?"

"Terrible," moaned Anna. "Absolutely terrible. You know, there's something I have to talk to you about, and it's to do with Charles."

Kristoff rubbed his nose, leaving a black mark of dirt. "Will it take long?"

"Yes. And it's an ongoing thing. What did you want to say? Did you want to say something?" sighed Anna.

Kristoff nodded, and took out a box from his coat pocket. Anna leaned forward, a little spark of excitement growing in her heart. Kristoff – purposefully slowly – opened the box, to reveal a little pendant on a silver chain. He took it out and held it up; it was a silver snowflake, the workmanship remarkable as its filaments shone in the dimly lit café. "Oohhh," Anna breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," she breathed, leaning forward slightly as Kristoff fastened it around her neck. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Well, funny story actually," said Kristoff, scratching his head. "It would probably be a good idea if you didn't tell or show it to anyone, as it's actually illegal."

"Illegal!"

"You know sorcery and magic is outlawed," he said practically.

Anna breathed out, "Oh Kristoff!"

"Well, it's not _bad_ sorcery and magic. It belonged to my mother. Along with mine."

"Yours?"

Kristoff showed Anna his; it was an identical snowflake that hung around his neck. "I always wear it," he said.

"I can't believe I never noticed it," breathed Anna. "But are you sure it's not _bad_ magic? Is it good?"

"The best. See, when one of us is in danger, the necklace will glow golden. I was going to wait until the Wedding to give it to you, but as it's going to be put off until we find Elsa, I just couldn't wait any longer."

"You are full of secrets," said Anna, in slight awe of her fiancé. "You surprise me every day!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"The best!" Anna grinned at him.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"Never take it off. Ever."

"I promise," smiled Anna, and they probably would have kissed or something if they had not been interrupted.

"Your hot chocolates. And your majesty, I do offer my most sincere condolences," said the woman, carrying two steaming mugs.

"Thanks, umm…" began Anna.

"I'm Tilda, your highness. Oh sir, don't try and pay me, it's on the house. Goodness knows you two need a good cuppa. If you'd like anything, just ask, okay?"

"Thank you very much," said Anna politely. "And Tilda, could you do me a favour?" And, at the nod, "Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I just needed a break."

"Wild horses wouldn't drag the secret from me, your highness," said Tilda sympathetically, her kind, wrinkled face smiling at Anna. "Goodness knows you need a break, you and your fiancé here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?" And with that, the old woman bustled into the kitchen, with her wooden tray hanging by her side.

"What did you want to tell me, Anna?" asked Kristoff, pulling her out of her tangled thoughts.

"Oh yes, where do I even start. You see Kristoff, I've had my doubts and I've had my suspicions over the last few weeks, but just yesterday, Charles said something that really proved it."

"Proved what?"

"Kristoff, he knows something. He knows where Elsa is, and he isn't telling. He knows something, I'm sure of it!"

Kristoff looked a tad sceptical. "Have you had any prior proof?"

"Most certainly! Only he and Martha knew that Elsa was sick, so he could have used that to his advantage. Then, before all this happened, I was in Elsa's room with her and she mentioned to Charles that the medicine he had given her was not working, it was actually making it worse. And he was awfully vague about where he had acquired it – "just some place in the mountains" was all he would say. Plus, he wanted to go on the holiday with us, and convinced Martha that it was okay and that Elsa would be fine, that it was what she needed."

"Anna, let's not forget that we both helped with that," said Kristoff, extremely carefully. "It's not like just because Charles thought that the holiday was a good idea, that he's to blame."

"No, but it's with all of the other things that makes it bad. You don't know what he said today. He was speaking to Martha, and you know that the both of them have liked each other _forever –"_

"Yeah, I really don't know what's stopping them from marrying or something. I mean, he's just gone forty, it's not like he's that old, and Martha's forty two, isn't she?"

"Just focus," pleaded Anna. "I was walking to his room to ask him about something, and I heard Martha in there, asking him what was actually in that medicine that he had brought Anna. And do you know what he said? Do you?"

"No, but you want to tell me, so…"

"He said, 'Oh, it was actually a draught that's meant to increase the symptoms.' And then they said something else that I couldn't hear, but that was enough for me. He has something to do with Elsa's disappearance, and Martha knows too – Kristoff, I can't believe that Martha would do such a thing. It's just so hurtful – why, she basically brought me up!"

"She was your nurse, wasn't she?"

"She was," sighed Anna, "And then when I was older she became the housekeeper. And Charles has been around for longer than I can remember. I think he was married at one point, but I think she died or something because he's been single for _ages_. He's been the advisor forever, Kristoff, and I can't believe that he would do something like this. But the evidence clearly points towards it!"

"I agree." Kristoff wrinkled his nose in thought. "It seems awfully suspicious."

"It does!"

"Do you think you could get some more evidence? I mean, it's not heaps to go on…"

"Well how on earth am I meant to get him to admit that it was him? Criminals never do that, Kristoff, ever. It's not how it works."

"I know." Kristoff hesitated. "But Anna… do you really think that Elsa would want you to just accuse Charles? I mean, you know how she feels about him…"

"Yeah, she thinks he's the bees knees, the best ever, the amazing all perfect one."

"I'm being serious, Anna."

"So am I."

"It's not… Anna, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but you can't accuse Charles unless you have full proof. I mean, _I_ believe you, but-"

"Oh, is what he said not enough?"

"Anna… Just please listen. I agree that it is pretty strong evidence," said Kristoff, biting his lip slightly, "But you need to hold it in there and keep calm and collected. We'll just wait until he practically gives himself away, okay? Please."

"Fine, just for you," sighed the princess, frowning slightly. "I just really want her to come back, and if Charles knows where she is…"

"I know you do." Kristoff scooted around the table and sat next to Anna, his arm around her neck. "I do too."

"And it's not just me. Everyone does. Don't you think that she would come back if she could? How could she bear it?" And for the first time since Elsa had disappeared, Anna burst into tears.

She sobbed and sobbed into Kristoff's arms, letting him hold her as she poured out her grief. All of her vented up emotions tumbled out of her as she let herself let it go.

And Kristoff just held her, having learned over the years that sometimes the best thing when one is sad is to just give them a hug.

/

Later that day, Anna was just about to turn the corner of a passage when she heard Charles' voice. Immediately ducking behind the wall, she listened as Charles said in a soft tone, "I'm so sorry, I hate leading you on like this."

"You're not," – and Anna gasped to hear that it was Martha's voice – "I completely understand. But I don't think we should talk anymore, if that is indeed the case."

"Martha, I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Anna had known Martha for long enough to hear that she was upset. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do though."

There was a sound of a hug, and Anna stood, unable to move, listening and thinking.

"There. Let's finish it now," said Martha, and there were sounds of footsteps walking away. Like a startled rat, Anna darted away, running as fast as she could out of sight, hoping that they hadn't heard her.

She spent all night lying awake staring at the ceiling, whilst wondering what on earth Martha and Charles were talking about.

At least it kept her from worrying about her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

All was silent on the hill that overlooked the city, and further on, the sea. The view was gorgeous, perfect, the very essence of beautiful. Tables that had been laid out two weeks prior sat empty of all but the birds, that hopped around on them, curiously inspecting these strange aliens to their normal habitat. Chairs lay on their sides, blown over by the summer breeze. Ants wound their way up and down the maypole. The hill was deserted, and had been for two weeks.

And on Midsummer day, the tables and chairs and the maypole on the top of the hill were utterly deserted. "We'll have the wedding when Elsa comes back," Kristoff had said, Anna had agreed, and no more was said on the matter.

So the chairs and the tables and the maypole waited, by themselves, at the top of the hill. If they could be impatient they would have been, but furniture cannot feel impatience. So instead they just waited.

And down in the city, the People of Arendelle waited too, for there was nothing else to be done. Anna spent her days sending out search parties, signing seemingly endless documents for Charles, and trying not to cry at any given moment. Kristoff stayed by her side at every moment of the day, along with Olaf and Sven, trying to keep her mind off Elsa.

And so their life continued, right up to Midsummer day.

The entire day, Anna had been wishing terribly that Elsa would come back. She knew that if her sister didn't come back within the year, she herself would be crowned monarch of the land. And that was precisely something that she did not want to do. Anna was restless the entire day, and Kristoff looked at her worriedly when he thought she wasn't looking.

It was the next morning when there was a knock at the castle door.

The guard who was on duty at the time opened it, and fainted dead away. Elsa was on the other side, and she was shaking and crying, extremely distraught. The kingdom was immediately thrown into uproar and disarray.

/

Elsa was sitting on a couch in a living room, and Anna was sitting next to her, her arms around her sister, tear stains on her cheeks and a joyous expression on her face. The doctor was inspecting Elsa, but he finally stood up and folded his equipment. "There is positively nothing wrong with you," he said, "Except for your mental and emotional state. I prescribe rest."

"Wait… you're not sick anymore? Oh Elsa, I'm so glad!" Anna cried.

Elsa frowned slightly at her sister, shaking her head. "Thank you for your time," she said to the doctor. "You are excused." The man bent to kiss the queen's outstretched hand, before marching out of the room.

Anna did not waste a moment. "What happened? We haven't had a chance to talk properly! It's been so hard without you –"

"I know, Anna, and I appreciate what you must have gone through. I was lost in the woods, and I couldn't find my way out. It took a while to find my way back to the castle."

"I just can't believe that none of the search parties found you… You'd think that at least one could find their way to you!"

"Well, they can't have looked hard enough."

Anna gave her sister another hug. "Oh, I'm glad you're safe, anyway." She felt Elsa's arms tighten around her, and gave a little smile. Anna's eyes were starting to itch. _Drat it, I can't cry now, not right now…_

"It was just so hard, you know, Anna?" Elsa pulled away and looked at Anna with tears in her eyes. "So hard to be wandering through nowhere, knowing that you were looking for me and not being able to find me…"

"I know it was." Tears quivered in Anna's eyes. _Drat it, I must be strong! Mustn't cry!_

"You did look for me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Anna gave her sister another desperate hug, mainly for the purpose of hiding the tears that were about to spill over her eyes. She quickly wiped them on her sister's shoulder – the blue dressing gown that she was wearing was a perfect absorber, leaving barely a stain.

"Let me look at you," Elsa was saying, and Anna sat back a bit and smiled. "Good, you're just the same. I was worried that you would have changed. It's crazy, but I was worrying that I somehow had travelled forward in time and by the time I got back you would be married, be queen, have forgotten about me…"

Anna squeezed her sister's hand, before asking the question that had been bugging her all morning. "Elsa, how did you get lost in the first place?" Elsa paused, an infinite pause, a pause that hung in the air as the queen bit her lip and Anna waited. "Elsa?"

"I don't want you to know. I don't want to hurt you."

Anna was paying full attention now, sitting up, eyes alert. "Elsa, you know you can say anything to me. Come on, whatever it is I'll make sure it's dealt with."

"I can't, I can't tell you…" Anna could see that her sister was getting back into her scared mode, her worried mode, her anxious mode.

"Hey, it'll be okay," smiled Anna, though she was anything but happy. "You can tell me. It'll be fine."

Elsa took a deep breath, in and out, in and out. Then she spoke. "Anna, I was lying in bed when I was tied up by a man in a mask and carried out into the woods. He left me by a tree, and tied me to it – my hands were tied, I couldn't use my powers. Are you… are you sure you're okay?"

Anna was breathing heavily. "I can't believe that anyone would dare to do that," she cried.

Elsa continued, with a slight catch in her voice. "Then he said, and I quote, "I couldn't bear to kill you, so I leave you here to think on your sins. Your kingdom is mine." And Anna, then he left –"

" _He_! Who was it, Elsa? Do you know who it was?" cried Anna, thinking of a certain man named Hans and praying it wasn't him.

"Oh Anna, I couldn't possibly tell you who it was, I just can't…"

"Elsa, you know that I am one hundred percent over him, so just tell me."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind, just tell me. Come on Elsa." And, in a softer tone, "It's okay, you know. You can tell me."

"It was… it was Kristoff."

The world stopped.

An eternity passed before Anna was able to summon her voice back enough to stammer, "Kristoff?"

"Oh Anna, this is why I didn't want to tell you, I am so sorry. But now we know the truth! We know the truth about him, and I am so glad that it isn't too late." There were tears sitting like stars in Elsa's eyes. "Anna, Anna! Anna, breath!"

Anna sucked in a breath that hurt. It _hurt._ "I… don't… I can't see…"

"I know you can't, and it's okay."

"But he wouldn't have done such a thing! He couldn't have! It's… it's Kristoff!"

"Anna," and her voice was soft and sincere, "Would I lie to you?"

"No, but…"

"Anna. Please trust me."

"No, no, no, no, no…."

"I know it's hard, but Anna, you need to trust me."

And then Anna remembered how tired Kristoff had been the morning after Elsa had disappeared. She remembered how he had never left her side, how he had always offered to do her paperwork for her. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, and with a great effort, she trusted her. Then she collapsed, sobbing. The realisation that her fiancé did not love her, only wanted her throne, was too much. He was just another Hans. And as much as Anna disliked it, despised it, _hated_ it, she knew it was true.

She knew her sister would never lie to her.

/

"But Anna…"

"Enough. I know what you did." And Anna hated herself just then, because she still loved him, even when she knew that he was as good as a murderer. "Elsa wouldn't lie to me." She was telling herself as much as him. "You have tried to kill my sister, and in the process, you killed our relationship. It's over, Kristoff, done completely."

"But Anna, I didn't –"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you did it then, shouldn't you." Anna was angry; at Kristoff, herself, even a bit at Elsa. "The Queen could have you executed, you know. She could have you thrown into prison for the rest of your misera- your life. But she has been merciful –"

"For your sake," said Kristoff, looking at her with empty eyes.

"No, because she is merciful," said Anna, trying to snap but failing. "You are banished. Leave the city and never come back. And if we find you around here ever again, you will be executed immediately." Anna reached into her dress and pulled out the snowflake pendant. She paused, captivated by it, before unfastening it and holding it out to him.

Kristoff shook his head. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eye as he said, "Keep it."

"What, so you can know whenever I'm in danger? Not likely." But she said it half-heartedly, looking down at the ground.

"You promised to never take it off," said Kristoff, his voice croaking. "Keep it."

Anna still couldn't look at him. She tucked the pendant in her pocket, and said, "Okay. Well then, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Anna wanted to say apologise. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, and cry, "I know it wasn't you!" But it was. He had tried to Kill Her Sister. And so, instead of crying, she said, "I'm sorry."

She couldn't look at him; his eyes were empty and silent.

And then she turned, and went inside, leaving Kristoff standing outside the castle gates staring after her.

/

The queen watched from the window of her room as her sister told her lover that she knew what he had done. Tears hung in Elsa's eyes like dewdrops. _How could I do this. I'm such a monster, such a horrible person._

 _No. I can't think like that. I can't. I'm doing this for my people, for my mother, for my sister. They deserve a real life._

Elsa watched as her sister walked into the castle, and Kristoff stood for a moment, before turning and walking into the city. She knew that he would only stay to collect his reindeer, before he would leave. There was nothing for him in Arendelle anymore. _You did that. You're the reason why your sister is crying in her room, why Kristoff is wanting to kill you for real but won't because he loves Anna. It's you, it's all your fault. My fault. All my fault._

 _No._ She shook her head. These bouts of the voice inside her head telling her she was worthless were getting longer and longer, and harder to manage. _I mustn't listen. Remember what mother said, "When the voice comes, remember it's just trying to make itself happy."_ _I mustn't let the voice be happy._ Elsa breathed in, breathed out, and made a snowflake just for good measure.

"It's okay," she said to herself, "Let's just hang in there. Why don't you make it snow? Will that make you happy?"

Elsa nodded to herself – making it snow _would_ make her happy – before casting up her hand, and forming little ice crystals that fell down, tickling her skin and sticking in her eyelashes. She laughed then, a new laugh, a cold laugh, worthy of an ice queen with powers such as hers.

And then she stood in front of her door, her hand suspended in the air, hesitating as the snow fell thickly on the floor and landed in her hair. _Anna needs comforting, and it's the least I can do._

 _Your mother said to keep your heart cold,_ said the voice. _You can't do that if you keep going around, comforting a woman who isn't even your sister! Anna is nothing to you!_

 _She's still my sister!_

 _No she isn't. She's nothing to you._

"No!" cried Elsa, surprising herself. She shook her head, and whispered, "Anna is still my sister, regardless of whether or not she is actually related by blood. She is my sister and I love her, and I may give up everything else to keep me safe, but I'm not giving up Anna. Do you understand?"

The voice was silent. Elsa smiled triumphantly, before opening up the door with a jerk and hurrying down the hall towards Anna's room. Anna needed comforting, and she couldn't just sit around and do nothing – she had done enough damage already.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later. Anna was sitting on a swing in the garden, trying not to think about the fact that exactly a week ago was when she should have gotten married. But everything had changed now. There was no need to dwell on it. She would be fine.

"No I won't," she barely whispered, then shook her head. She would be. She had Elsa, Olaf, Sve – no, she didn't have Sven. He was long gone, gone with Kristoff. The liar and the murderer…

 _No_. She couldn't think of Kristoff like that. Somehow, whenever she closed her eyes and thought of him, she remembered him as a kind man, a loving man, a laughing man, a man who made snow angels and laughed at Anna's chocolate moustache. A man who loved her. And yet, he had deceived her.

Anna felt, and had for the past week, as if it was all a dream. Perhaps it hadn't hit her properly yet, perhaps that was the only way her overworked brain could cope. Either way, she had to pinch herself occasionally to remind herself that this was real life, that she was awake. She would bounce out of bed in the morning, thinking Elsa's back, a wedding to plan… _oh_.

Anna got off the swing with a grunt. Thinking wasn't going to help. He was gone, and that was that. He was going to stay gone, and that was that. No point feeling sad about it.

But she still was.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a familiar humming. It was Olaf, but not looking like his happy, carefree self – instead he was singing a slow, sad dirge as he walked through the garden, jumping over the lines on the path.

 _One day all will be gone,_

 _And fate will await,_

 _But I'll be your snowman_

 _For you, even in your state._

 _It will be okay,_

 _I will always stay,_

 _Your little baby snowman,_

 _Your creation, your fate._

 _Don't worry, you're safe,_

 _My life, for you I'll take._

"What song was that?" asked Anna.

"Oh, just a little something I made up about Elsa and the way she is turning cold and how I'll always be here for you," said Olaf, in his Olaf way. "And isn't it lucky that I ran into you! I was just looking for you, to tell you... Ohhh…" And here, Olaf was distracted by staring at a little flower, his entire body bent towards it.

Anna knelt down next to him and looked at it. It was just a little daisy, nothing special, growing in the cracks of the stone path. Its little yellow petals reached up towards the sky, and Olaf sighed with wonder at it. "What? It's just a weed," said Anna.

"Nothing is _just_ a weed," said the snowman, his little cloud bobbing above his head as he spoke. "Everything is special."

"What makes this one special, then?"

"The gardener must have seen something special in it too." And Olaf wiggled his legs, smiling up at Anna.

"I don't see what he could have seen in it," said Anna, slightly bitterly. "It's just a plain old daisy to me."

"Ahh, but look closely!"

Anna looked, and frowned. "I still don't see anything!"

"You don't see because you're only looking at the daisy. You need to look around it."

"Nope, I see nothing."

Olaf grinned up at Anna. "Don't you see? It's the only daisy in the whole of the garden. All of the others were wiped out by the frost or pulled up by the gardener. But there's only one daisy, and it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Now that Anna was looking at it, she had to admit that it _was_ beautiful. Its little petals were bright yellow, and it gave of an aura of resilience, as if it was saying, "Look at me, I'm the only one of my kind! I survived when the others didn't!"

"People are a bit like that too," said Olaf thoughtfully. "There's only one Anna. There's only one Elsa. There's only one Olaf. There's only one Kristoff."

"I know. There's only one of me, which means I get to make all of the mistakes."

"Aha, but you won't make them again, will you?"

"I should hope not!" snorted Anna. "That's the last time I get engaged to a… a murderer and a liar. Two times is enough for me."

"And if we never make our mistakes again, then eventually we will run out of mistakes to make, won't we?"

Anna was bowled over by this logic. "That... that's actually quite true."

Olaf nodded happily. However, his smile slowly faded from his face, and after a few moments of silence, he said, "Anna, you don't really think that Kristoff did it, do you?"

"Why wouldn't he? I've made the mistake before," said Anna dejectedly. "Besides, Elsa wouldn't lie to me. I would bet my life on it."

"It just seems a little hard to believe," said Olaf thoughtfully. "I mean, Kristoff really loved you."

"He obviously loved power more. Just another Hans."

"Hmmm." The snowman was silent then, before swiftly picking the flower.

"Olaf, what did you do that for?!"

Olaf held the little daisy up. "This is you." He plucked a petal off. "That was when your sister left you." Another petal was pulled off. "That was when your parents died." Thirteen little petals viciously plucked off. "All those years outside your sister's door." Another petal, gone. "When Hans betrayed you." The last little petal hung for a moment, before it, too, slowly floated to the ground. "When Kristoff left." The little daisy bud on its green stalk limped in the warm summer air.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better." To her annoyance, Anna felt tears spring to her eyes. She was always so close to crying nowadays. "Thanks a lot, Olaf. So I'm a dejected, empty flower bud now."

Olaf smiled gently at Anna, who was still kneeling on the stone path, and waved his twig fingers. To Anna's surprise, the little petals sprung into the air and hovered around the little daisy. "Those first five years of your life, the happy ones, where you and Elsa were the bestest friends that you could ever find." And at another little twirl of his fingers, five petals magically reattached themselves to the flower bud. "These past three years, when you and Elsa have become friends again." Three petals attached themselves. "These three years, when you've known Kristoff." Three more attached themselves. "When you met Hans – don't look like that, it was a happy moment!" Another petal. "When you met Kristoff – he can have two petals, because he's so nice." Another petal. "When Kristoff proposed." One more petal. "Your birthday party, the one where you and Kristoff first kissed, and where you gave Kristoff his sleigh."

Just one more little petal hovered, in mid-air, by the bud. Anna realised she had been holding her breath, and let it out with one slow exhale. "Oh Olaf, I didn't know you could do that!"

"And," said Olaf, with a flourish of his twig fingers, "The last petal. When you sacrificed yourself for Elsa." The petal floated over to the bud, and attached itself. With an Olaf smile, the snowman held the daisy out to Anna.

Anna took it with trembling fingers. She set it in her hair, and managed a little smile. "That's amazing, Olaf."

"The bad things that happen to us take things away from us," said Olaf, "But the things that make us happy add to us. In the end, we're a completely different person – and that's okay. Because underneath, you still have the same bud. You're still the same Anna that you always were."

The tears were threatening to spill out now, and Anna smiled as she blinked them away. "Thank you, Olaf."

"You're welcome," said the little snowman happily, before his smile faded. He said, quite slowly and a little sadly, "Anna, I won't see you for a while. I'm going away."

"You're what?" cried Anna. "Just for a little while, right?"

"No, Anna, I have to leave."

"Why? Why, not you too… you can't just leave! Why are you going?"

The snowman hesitated for a moment, before saying, quite slowly, "I can't stay with Elsa anymore. Besides, I thought that it would be fun to go up the mountains, see the sites!"

"Why can't you stay with Elsa anymore? You can't just leave, she needs us!" cried Anna, not understanding how the dear snowman, who had always loved Elsa with all his heart, could possibly leave.

"I just can't. I don't want to stay with her anymore," said Olaf slowly. Then he got up, ignoring Anna's pleading eyes as he turned and walked down the garden path towards the back gate without looking back. As he went, skipping and dancing, he sang,

 _Goodbye, goodbye, good friend goodbye,_

 _Cause now it's time to go,_

 _But hey, I say, well that's okay,_

 _I'll see you very soon, I know!_

And Anna watched him go through the gate into the forest beyond, angrily wiping the tears away and wondering how on earth e _veryone_ could possibly be leaving her. It just wasn't fair.

/

The next day, Anna was sitting in the living room with Elsa, reading a book whilst casually eavesdropping on Elsa and Charles' conversation. She still wasn't completely sure that Charles hadn't had something to do with Elsa's disappearance, and listening to him talking politely to her sister was hard to listen to without feeling the anger build in her body, tempting her to lash out with one big stroke…

She sighed. She wanted to lash out more and more these days.

"How can I get more money in the treasury?" Elsa was saying, and Anna tried hard not to yawn. Economics were _so_ boring.

"There really is only one way to do that at this point, and that would be raising the taxes," Charles said. "Keep in mind that in some cases, this can cause inflation."

"Well, I don't really care," Elsa snapped.

Anna's head jerked up at the sound of her sister's tone. "Do we need money?" she asked worriedly, forgetting for a moment that she was trying to maintain a disguise of reading.

"Yes, and please don't interrupt Anna," Elsa sighed.

"I am not sure that we are in a great need of more money," Charles said, extremely carefully. "We could get along fine with some added cautions. It's just the cost of all the search parties that have set us back, but nothing so crucial that we can't fix it with a bit of budgeting…"

"No!" cried Elsa, so suddenly that Anna jerked her head up again. "We can't. You see… far up in the mountains, there is a village that helped me when I was lost. I wish to repay them. They are very poor, and I want to give them something in return for their help."

"You never mentioned them before," said Anna, interested.

"Well, I'm telling you now, and _please_ don't interrupt." The Queen turned back to Charles. "Raise the taxes, do whatever it takes. I want one hundred thousand gold coins sent up there at the beginning of the month."

"One – one hundred thousand! Your majesty –"

"That's an order, Charles."

Charles took a little gulp, and fixed his reading glasses. "Very well, your majesty. If that is indeed the case, we will have to…"

And that was where Anna lost him, as he continued to drone on about some sort of financial drabble. Not very interesting. Besides, Anna didn't think it really mattered. All that mattered was that Kristoff, Olaf, everyone was gone, except Elsa, and even Elsa was snapping at her, and telling her not to interrupt in a way that she had never used to do.

Her world was falling about her ears, and she couldn't do anything.

On account of all the stress and anxiety that Anna was facing, the next day she suffered a small breakdown. She didn't like to think of it afterwards (Elsa had been the only person who was able to calm her sobbing self down), but the doctor prescribed rest and no strenuous activities.

So for the next month, Anna was confined to her bed, as she tried to come to terms with her new life. It got worse when the doctor said she could get up, but she had stopped wanting to leave the sheets by that time. It took several more weeks before she was comfortable to creep about the castle in her nightgown, clinging onto her sister. It took her the entire winter before she was over it, and time had begun to heal her pain over the loss of Kristoff and Olaf.

It was because of this that she did not know what Elsa was doing to the people, and why the city had become downcast again.

/

 _let's excuse that little 'bear in the big blue house' reference lol_

 _Also thank you so much for all the feedback on this lil story! I really appreciate each and every one of you xx_


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of Winter. The snow was dripping from the leaves of trees, and the ice was melting from the streams. Some of the animals were even beginning to venture from their hibernation, crawling out in search of food to fill their aching bellies. Spring was slowly emerging from her hiding place. Every morning a new bulb popped up in the undergrowth of the forest, bravely facing the cold to be a source of light and colour to the woods.

The city, however, was a different story.

A heavy air of gloom hung over everything, making any little laughter or smile seem like a deadly sin. The people of Arendelle lived hunched, depressed lives, under a ruler who no longer seemed to want the best for them. Queen Elsa had changed. Once, she had wanted her country to be happy, and so the land had been – everything, from tree to child, had radiated happiness from its very being.

But now the queen seemed to no longer want her country to be happy. Now the land radiated depressed laughter, gloom, and desperation. Now the people struggled for survival, struggled to afford their daily bread, as their queen no longer listened to their pleas for help. The rich grew richer, feeding on the queen's newfound harshness, and the poor grew poorer, becoming prosecuted even more each day as countless taxes appeared, bringing with them hardship and famine.

The Queen disappeared every few weeks, sometimes for days at a time, completely by herself. She said she was going up into the mountains, to her village, the one that she said had helped her when she was lost in the woods. She would go with just her horse and a change of clothes, and the princess Anna would wait for her at her window, not leaving until the Queen returned. For the people, however, those few days when the Queen was gone were their only times of respite and rest.

For when the Queen was in Arendelle, things were a different matter entirely.

Once, the city had been happy. Now, it was changed. And the people didn't know how much longer they could take.

As the bulbs began to shoot up in valleys of the hills, people rioted in the streets outside the castle, begging for the taxes to be taken down. As the water dripped from the trees in the forests, making puddles perfect for jumping in, the rioters were arrested and put directly in prison by the queen's orders. As the ice broke in the rivers with loud cracks and snaps that could be heard from miles away, new taxes and laws and punishments were enforced, ensuring that the so-called safety and prosperity of the land would remain.

What should have been a season for new growth and prosperity – Spring, the season of new life – turned into the season of hardships and depression.

And where was Anna in all this?

Anna was standing at her window, watching with an aching heart as rioters were dragged away by guards, guards who only did the queen's bidding because food was scarce and they had mouths to feed. Anna thought to herself, _this is the last straw. I can't let her do this any longer. People are dying._

"I can't do anything about it," Anna whispered to herself. Ever since her breakdown, she had been quiet, staying inside and sticking as close to Elsa as possible. Elsa was surprisingly obliging, checking on her sister everyday, and letting Anna stay by her side for as long as she wanted to.

But now that time had begun to heal Anna's grief – she was still hurt, but it was easier to temporarily forget – she had begun to notice the depression and the unrest of the city. She watched as her people – they were her people too, not just Elsa's – were hushed and quieted by heavy taxes, and wondered what had happened to Elsa that would let her allow such things to happen in her kingdom. Anger began to build up in her, fed by the unrest of the people. And when they finally rioted outside the castle gates, she cheered them on from her bedroom window, glad that they were finally making a stand for their rights.

And then they were dragged away, by guards who were just as hungry as them.

And Anna stood, watching, unsure whether to move or not. _I should go, I should find out what's really going on,_ her mind told her. _Elsa wouldn't allow this, surely._

But she did not move, until she witnessed something that made her blood boil. A small child, no more than seven, was standing next to his father and holding up a sign, yelling at the top of his lungs. And a guard, a starving, poor, needy guard, slapped the child right across the face and yelled obscenities at him.

It was at this point when Anna lost all rational thought.

Blood ran through her veins, and she felt more alive than she had been in months as she stormed out of her room and through the castle towards the throne room, in which Elsa spent much of her time. The big, heavy wooden doors were closed and protected by guards, but she ignored them and slammed open the doors with a crash that made everyone in the room jump.

"What on earth is going on out there!" screeched Anna. "Your people, your people who make up this land are starving, and you're making them go home?!"

"Everyone leave this room," said Elsa, her face as white as a sheet, as it so often was nowadays. The numerous advisors left the room, Charles included. He gave her a frown on his way out, and Anna once again felt hatred towards him surged throughout her body. The door shut, and Anna burst back into action.

"Are you aware of what is going on out there?!" she screeched.

"Anna, please, you don't understand."

"Oh, I don't understand! I understand plenty! Your people are out there starving, and you just put more and more taxes upon them! It's not right!"

"Anna, I –"

"Elsa! It's not okay!" Anna yelled, letting all her built up anger and emotions from the past months burst out of her in a whirl. "It's not okay! Mother and Father would never, ever, ever have done this!"

"Don't say that!"

"Oh, I'll say it again! They would never ever have let anyone harm their precious people! And you have, Elsa, you have!" Her face was bright red from the exertion, and she glared at her sister with all her might, praying that _something_ of this would get through to Elsa's brain.

Elsa stood up from her throne and walked down the stone steps, halting a metre away from her sister. "Anna," she said, "You don't understand."

"Then why, Elsa, why?" Anna was crying now; she hadn't noticed when she had started. "Why did you do this? It can't be just about that village of yours anymore. I swear you sent that gold off ages ago, do they really need more?"

Elsa was looking at Anna with cold, cold eyes. "Anna. Stop this."

"No, I won't just stop! I can't!"

"Anna, enough." And with that, the Queen turned and stalked out of the room, without looking behind her.

Anna stared, and then she yelled, "How can you bear it, Elsa?" as the door to the throne room was slammed shut. And the princess was left alone, standing in her pink dress and staring at the thick wooden doors, wondering what on earth had happened to make Elsa's eyes so _cold._

/

Anna stepped into the little café with a small shiver. It was just how she remembered – with Tilda at the front table, patiently waiting for a customer, and the four little tables all set out neat and tidy. She supposed that it was impossible for them to be untidy.

"Anything I can get you?"

"Oh. Umm… a hot chocolate please."

Tilda nodded, then tilted her head. "You will excuse me for this, dear, but have we met before?"

Anna shook her head without thinking. Then, "Wait, we… umm…"

But Tilda had already nodded, and turned to the stove, shaking her head and muttering to herself about her old age.

Anna took a cautious seat in the corner table, the furthest away from the window seat where she had always sat with Kristoff. It was the first time she had left the castle in months, let alone all the way to the little café. Besides, the people hadn't set eyes on her for yonks. She supposed that she did look a little different – her cheeks _were_ rather sunken now, and she was undoubtedly thinner. And she had taken pains not to look particularly like a princess, otherwise the guards would never have let her out of the castle. Hoods on cloaks do come in handy for sneaking, she had learned.

But she had still expected Tilda to recognise her.

After a few minutes, Tilda placed a hot chocolate in front of the princess. "There you are, that'll be eight."

"Eight? It was four last time I came."

"Prices have risen," said the old woman, suddenly rather cold.

Anna shrugged and fished eight bronze pieces out of her purse and handed them to Tilda. The woman almost snatched them away, before leaving Anna to her drink.

 _Well, there's no need to be so rude,_ thought Anna viciously. _Honestly._

At least the hot chocolate was worth it. It was deliciously chocolatey, and three pink marshmallows bobbed in the centre. It tasted like what Anna had used to imagine sea water tasting like – until she had tasted it, that is. Her parents had always told her not to try it, but one day the temptation had become too much for her. She remembered being bitterly disappointed. The beautiful, blue, pearly waves shouldn't taste salty and bitter – they should be delicious and soft, going down your throat like warm hot chocolate with pink marshmallows slowly melting in the centre. That, perhaps, was a contributing factor to why she had never liked the ocean. Apart from storms and ships and never returning parents, that is.

There was a sudden crash as the door to the little café burst open and a group of agitated people swarmed in. Anna sunk into her corner seat and prayed that they wouldn't notice her. Tilda was everywhere at once, talking and serving hot chocolates and hugging the men and women. There were even a few little children.

With a shock, Anna recognised them as the rioters from outside the castle, just a few hours previously. She sunk even deeper into her corner, but she needn't have bothered – they were too busy talking and drinking and… was that man bandaging a wound? He couldn't be.

He was. It was another man's wound, and the injured man was swearing under his breath. Now he was getting told off for swearing by the bandaging man, because there were children nearby. The children were grimacing behind his back, and Anna stifled a giggle. They were probably not all that innocent. But if they had taken part in the riot…

The little boy who had been slapped and yelled at was in the café, too. He was clutching hard onto his father's hand. Anna wasn't sure, but there might still have been a faint hand mark on his cheek. Tilda brought him a hot chocolate and he grabbed it, gulping it down. His father gave him a little poke. "Say thank you," he admonished. The child murmured a thanks, before returning to the depths of his mug. Tilda bustled away, muttering about the state of the country, whilst glaring at and comforting everyone and everything.

A man called for everyone's attention. "We have shown our reasons, we have peacefully protested, and yet we have not been answered! I propose that we take more drastic action!" He stood up on the table at this point, and Anna considered leaving, but that would draw attention to herself and she couldn't risk being recognised. Not if these were the protesters.

"Yeah," yelled someone. "Let's kill them all."

There were shocked murmurs of disagreement – _thank goodness,_ thought Anna – and the man standing on the table shook his head and frowned. "Now, now, let's not be hasty."

"My kids are starving!" said someone. "I can't go home with nothing, not again."

"My family's starving, too," said table man. There was a silence as they all looked up at him. "They haven't had a proper meal for days. And isn't that why we made this group? We're peacefully protesting, remember? Peacefully telling the royal family that we are starving to death, literally starving. I can't remember the last time I had real food. This hot chocolate's the first warm drink other than boiled water that I've had for weeks." He stuck his thumb up at Tilda, and a cheer went around the group.

She smiled and shrugged off their thanks. "The good work that you lot do is worth a lot more than some hot chocolates."

"But it isn't, not in the eyes of the queen," continued table man. "She sits in that castle, eating her food and collecting her taxes, while we starve before her very eyes. And what are we going to do about it?"

Anna was so caught up in the scene that she nearly yelled out with all of them, "Get them!" before she remembered that if she did so, she would be 'getting' herself. She shivered suddenly.

"But we can't just 'get' them!" said the man. "Let's be more practical. Tomorrow night, we'll enter the castle, and say right to the queen's face that we are starving."

"How?"

"Through the drains. Do you all know where the drains of the castle enter into the sea?" There was a general nod. "Well, my son Jacob found that from there you can actually get up to the castle. There are several passages expressly for that purpose."

The crowd gave a murmour of approval.

"All those in favour, say 'aye'!"

There was a large chorus of ayes.

"Right. At exactly nine o'clock, meet at the drains on the beach! Do we all understand? Spread the word. And no weapons, please." There was a general laugh.

The crowd dispersed back into its original state, only now it was a little louder, a little more restless. There were at least thirty people milling around in the tiny café, and Anna was just considering that now would be a good time to leave when Tilda came up from nowhere and asked, "Are you all done then, love?"

"Umm… yes… I don't know…"

Tilda raised her eyebrows slightly, then narrowed them. "Are you sure that we haven't met before…"

"Quite, quite positive," said Anna quickly. _Not now, Tilda, not now…_

Silence. Then, "Why, I know who you are!" The tone quickly turned cold. "Why, I didn't know that you'd have the audacity to… to…"

"Please, I'm sorry…" Anxiety was filling up Anna's chest. "I didn't mean too…"

Tilda gave her a hard look. Then she turned to the crowd. "Everyone, look who it is! It's the princess Anna!"

There was a sudden silence, as swift as the turning of the tide. Then gasps. "It's the princess… it can't be… No, it definitely is… how could she… we're doomed…"

 _Great. This is just great._ "Yeah, that's me. Hi everyone."

Shocked faces stared back at her. Anna wasn't sure how anything could be more awkward. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna stood up, slightly awkwardly. "Yeah, that's me, well done! So, I'll just do my thing – thanks guys – just sitting here drinking my drink; not in anyone's way… umm…"

Everyone was staring at her, some were frowning, some were glaring. Anna gulped. "So, umm… yeah, great job out there guys! You really showed them a lesson, I'm proud of you!" She gave the nearest person – a tall, intimdating man – a fake punch on the arm. He did not look amused. "Ok-kay… so, how's business? How are you all?"

The silence was broken by Tilda. "So it was you, I should have known."

"I was wondering why you didn't recognise me, actually…"

"You know her, Tilda?" asked one of the woman.

"Yes, she came in a few times in the Summer with that fiancé of hers. Never came back, after the Queen returned. Too busy raising taxes, I suppose."

"Hey, that's not-"

Everyone started talking at once. "Yeah, raising taxes! Just letting us all starve, while you're in that castle of yours with lots of money and food! Just starving your own people, eh?"

 _Okay, this is not good_. Anna remembered to count three, before saying in the most commanding tone she could muster, "Shut up, please."

There was silence again.

"Right. Thanks. Now, first of all, I have nothing to do with those taxes. I actually didn't properly realise what was going on till this morning, and-"

"How could you not have known? We're your own people!"

"I've been sick…" she tried. "I've only just started to recover."

The air was filled with mutters, protests, how-could-yous. Anna bit her lip. The crowd parted slightly to make way for the man who had stood on the table earlier. Anna could see the door over his shoulder; there was no way she could reach it now.

"What are we going to do?" the man said, addressing the crowd more than Anna. There were murmours. "What on earth are we going to do?"

"Nothing?" suggested Anna. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to do anything… I mean, really."

"You are the princess. We are plotting to break into the castle. You heard us. We can't trust you." The man's nose was inches from Anna's face, and she used all her willpower not to flinch, not to back away. "We are doomed."

"Not really, I'm not going to say –"

"We cannot trust you," said the man. His eyes grew hard, narrowing. "You live in the castle, eating three good square meals a day, while we starve in the streets." He stepped away, holding her eyes in his. "And you let us starve." The man spat at her feet.

"Oh Jon," breathed Tilda. Everyone else was silent, glaring.

Anna had never been treated in such a way. Her first impulse was to spit right back in that man's face, stomp her foot, demand he be thrown in the dungeons. But her mind was blank. She gaped at him, something unknown keeping her hands stuck by her side. "I... I didn't want any of this, you know." Her voice came from elsewhere.

"Sure. No really, sure. You sit there, in that castle, doing nothing while we starve." The man's voice was thick, soft, and angry. "I have not had a solid meal for a very long time! And neither have the children! Or the wife!"

"No, I get it, I really do," said Anna, though she wasn't sure did. "My sister… Well, I'm sure you're all old enough to remember those few years ago when the Queen went all 'ice crazy'?"

There was a cautious nod.

"Well, I have a theory that Elsa is going back into that state. And I don't know what caused it, but ever since she came back, she's been… different."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Well, I think I might know who's behind it. You see, her chief advisor – Charles, his name is – is responsible for a lot of the taxes, plus he's been really suspicious lately, and –"

"And we don't care who's doing it, we just want it stopped!"

Anna hesitated. "Your name is Jon, am I right?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "What do I care if you know my name. You're going to kill me anyway. But I don't care. If that's what this country's going to, then I'd rather leave."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to kill you!" burst out Anna. "Wherever did you get that nonsense from?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you're starving us?"

"I didn't know!" Anna yelled. "I didn't know what was happening! I was sick remember, dying – okay, not dying, but sick enough to bloody not go outside! There!"

"How could you not notice that your sister is killing us?" said Jon, bewildered.

"I don't know. I didn't know, I mean." Anna sighed. "When it happened last time, it just… ended. With her saving me. With love. But now, it's started again and it's been so slow and gradual that I didn't notice. What on earth am I meant to do?"

"What are we meant to do?" said Jon. The room was downcast. "Even if I do believe you, trust you, how am I to know that you won't just take your story straight to the Queen?"

"Well, you have to trust me. You don't have a choice."

"I know," said Tilda. "We know. But you can't just say things like that, it's not right. Not decent. We're people too."

Jon stepped forward. "But what are you going to do?" he asked, with an eerie smile on his face. "We are your people. We are starving. You're our only hope now."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Look at it this way." Jon pushed through the crowd and pulled a woman out, a sickly woman with a desperate complexion and an embarrassed look on her face. "This is my wife, Joan. Joan here has not had a proper meal in a terribly long time."

"Oh, stop it Jon."

"No love, I mean it. Your majesty, you are our only hope. You are our only reach into the royal palace. If you are really, really on our side…" He leaned into her face, noses nearly touching, and continued in a whisper, "Then you will help us."

"Umm… There are a lot of flaws in your plan," said Anna, because she didn't know what else to say.

"It doesn't matter. If we can really trust you, then you will help us."

Anna drew herself up to her full height – she was still at least a head shorter than Jon, but at least she was taller than his wife – and said, "Very well. If that is what it will take to get you to trust me – and mind, your plan is terrible – then I will help you."

The entire room seemed to take a sigh of relief. "Good," said Jon.

"How? How am I going to help, I mean."

"That's your problem."

Anna would have protested, but she was too busy thinking. _How can I help… where can I get help…_

And the answer came to her like a cease in the middle of a snowstorm. "The trolls."

"The what?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Ahem… Alright everyone, I have no idea how I'm going to help the Queen or any of you, but I know where I can get help."

"Where?"

"The trolls."

/

"This is stupid," said Jon, as he followed Anna through the forest, wading through puddles of melting snow. "There ain't even such things as trolls."

Anna smiled to herself. "Here we are," she said, and stepped out into the entrance to the trolls' place. "Come out!" she called. "Come out little trolls! Come and see me!"

There was silence.

"This is stupid," said one of the rioters. "Can we please go now?"

"Let the princess do her thing," said Jon, though he didn't look pleased. "Your highness, please hurry up."

"Come on trolls! Please come out, please don't be angry with me…" called Anna.

"She's lost it."

"Bonkers."

"Jon, please can we leave?"

"Yeah," said Jon. "Let's leave. Come on, your highness."

"I'm not coming! They're going to come out – Grandpappy!" yelled Anna hopelessly.

The forest didn't reply; simply being still. The clearing's emptiness was somewhat eerie.

"Nope, still no one there," said Jon, and the rioters gave a laugh. "Come on Highness."

"Fine, leave then." Anna folded her arms. "But I'm not going nowhere."

Jon stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. Then his eyes met Anna's – his tired, strong eyes bore into hers. "Your Highness, we can't just let you leave."

"Sorry?"

"We let you leave," said Jon, "You'll tell the Queen that we're literally going to attack her palace tomorrow. She wouldn't be very happy, I expect."

"Is this a threat?"

"Yes," said Jon. The rioters looked grim. "This is more serious than you think."

Anna thought fast. "Fine," she said. "Fine."

"Good," said Jon. "You can stay at mine. We'll look after you; we're not animals. Just no running off."

With that, he motioned his hand. Two rioters stepped forward – tall men, with fierce eyes – they seized Anna's arms, she tugged and struggled …

Just then there was a great rumbling. Stones knocked against each other and the ground shook.

The men let go of Anna, and the rioters yelled and clutched onto each other in their terror.

There was a loud noise of boulders rolling. Down the stone steps they came, and unravelled at their feet. The rioters yelled. There were little trolls, big trolls, baby trolls – and not one of them looked happy. Anna breathed a sigh of relief, which turned into a gulp halfway. "Umm… where's Grandpappy?"

"He's asleep," said one of the trolls, glaring at Anna. "Which is good for him."

"What's the matter, dear?" said a troll, her face twisted with barely hidden anger. "Why are you so upset?"

With that, the trolls burst into a rousing chorus.

 _So she's a tad untrustworthy_

 _And we really blame her for that,_

 _Our baby Kristoff,_

 _Our dear old Sven,_

 _Sent off without a hat…_

 _Oo oo ooooo_

 _We're not saying you're all mean,_

 _Even though you really are,_

 _We're just saying that you shouldn't have_

 _Trusted the Queen so far…_

 _People make bad choices if they're_

 _Mad or scared or stressed._

 _She has lied to you before,_

 _She has lied to you before,_

 _And that is not okay!_

 _Why won't you let him stay!_

"This is not about Kristoff!" yelled Anna. "Please don't include him in this!"

The trolls blinked. Another blink. They consulted in a huddle. The rioters whispered among themselves.

 _So she still doesn't get it_

 _It's a really annoying thing_

 _How can we get her to see that he's not a maniac_

 _Oh my gosh – where is her ring?_

Out of the huddle, surrounding Anna, they sang,

 _What have you done, you are awfully mean!_

 _What have you done with your engagement ring?_

 _It was made by Max,_

 _In a fire of flax,_

 _And was really precious to us all!_

 _So you kicked him out and got rid of the ring,_

 _And that is not okay…_

 _Will you please believe us and take back the one you sent away!_

There was a rolling as Grandpappy burst into the scene. Anna – who was nearly in tears, why _wouldn't_ they just stop – knelt down and bowed her head. Grandpappy lifted her chin, and the other trolls were silent. "Dear child," he said. "So much has happened since we have last seen each other."

Anna's throat was caught; she could only nod.

"You want help," he said, "Help to deal with your sister. Questions, so many questions. Well, we must start somewhere."

"I'm sorry," Anna tried, but Grandpappy shook his head.

"It's okay, you won't see Kristoff today." There was a muttering amongst several of the trolls, but he shook his head. "Never mind about him."

"It's just so hard, he had to have – Elsa wouldn't lie to me!" cried Anna, before biting her lip.

"I know," said Grandpappy. "But never mind that now. For the present, let's concentrate on what's happening to your sister."

"Do you know what is? Is it Charles? Of course it's Charles!"

"You must go to the problem," said Grandpappy, ignoring her questions. "The problem is – the reason why the citizens are so angry – is because the taxes are raised to a point where they can't even function anymore."

"Yes, I suppose – but it's also Elsa. She's so different, so changed. I don't know what to do."

"But the problem is that she's raising the taxes." Anna nodded hesitantly. "Well, then, you must confront her and find out why."

"Ye-es, but– "

"You must find it out. Why she needs the money, why she is raising the taxes, what is pushing her to hurt her own people."

"But… but you were meant to tell me that." Anna bit her lip. "You were meant to tell me _why_. I wasn't meant to find out for myself."

"Sometimes, the only way to fix our problem is to face it head on," said Grandpappy. "This is one of those times. If I told you, the problem would be worse."

And with that, the old troll tucked up and rolled away, the other trolls on his tail. Up the stone steps they tumbled, and Anna was left kneeling on the stone pavings, only able to think _why. Why. Why didn't he tell me!_

She jumped at a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Anna." It was Jon, his eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Anna pulled herself together, and stood up. The rioters were huddled together, all of them terrified.

"I will save you," she said, her voice strong. "You just need to trust me. And hold off the attack."

Jon was tired; very, very tired. He nodded, slowly. "Very well, your Highness. We will wait until your orders."

"And trust me, as your Princess."

"We will trust you. Or, at least, I will," said Jon. He looked behind him, at the group of starved citizens. They nodded. Jon turned back to Anna, and looked her in the eye. "We will trust you."

"Good," said Anna. She turned and looked at the empty courtyard. "I know just where to start."


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa sat on her throne in the empty throne room, tall and regal and untouchable. Anna fiddled with her fingers as she approached her sister, not wanting to go about this the wrong way. Elsa looked at her with her icy blue eyes, and nodded.

"I want to say sorry for earlier," burst out Anna. "I shouldn't have… well, it wasn't the time or place. Though I still stand by what I said. Umm… yeah."

"Anna, it's okay."

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yes," said Elsa, and her eyes grew warm. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, good. But now I just really, really want to know _why_. Why you raised the taxes, I mean. And don't look at me like that; earlier I will admit I wasn't in the mood to hear your answer, but this time I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to say."

Elsa arched her eyebrows.

"It's okay, I'll just sit and listen and let you talk. Talking about why you are raising the taxes, that is. See, I'm sitting down." Anna sat crosslegged on the floor, and folded her hands in her lap. "I won't talk. My lips are sealed."

Elsa was smiling with her lips, but her eyes were grim. "Anna, I don't know what has gotten into you. Can't this wait till later?"

"No. Now just tell me, I can take it." Anna closed her eyes and extended her arms in a playful way, ready to take her sister's words – but when she got no response, she stood up soberly, feeling a little embarrassed. "Please, just tell me."

"Well, you know we need the money," said Elsa.

"For what? Don't we have plenty?"

"Plenty will always disappear if you do not watch it."

"Oh please, Elsa, don't quote rubbish. You know we have heaps."

"Anna, you don't understand finances."

"Elsa, I'm twenty one, of course I understand money!"

"I only meant that you're not the queen. I couldn't expect you to understand."

"Arggh!" cried Anna. "Seriously? That is not the problem here! Why are you raising the taxes!"

"I thought you said that you wouldn't speak."

Anna opened her mouth, before shutting it and frowning.

"That's better. Anna, the people are fine. They have always whinged and whined… you know that it is part of their nature. They just cannot help it."

"Not necessarily…"

"Anna."

"No Elsa, they're actually hungry. Some of them haven't eaten in weeks."

"And how would you know this?"

"We-ell…"

Elsa sighed. "So you've been talking to them. Is that where you went this afternoon?"

"How did you – I mean, no, of course I haven't, but that's beside the point."

"Anna, you're the princess. You're next in line to the throne. We can't have you talking to commoners."

"Elsa, they're your people!"

"And they're also uneducated, unwashed, unclothed, racist peasants who don't deserve a thing."

Anna wasn't sure if she heard right. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, thank you."

Anna rubbed her temple with a forefinger. "I… I can't believe you'd say that, Elsa! That isn't you!"

"Of course it is, don't be ridiculous Anna!"

"Elsa…"

"Anna, I don't have time to talk to you about unnecessary things. Okay? Come back when you actually have something interesting and useful to say."

"Elsa, this is… I mean… what… I am so confused."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I believe that I have made myself perfectly clear."

Anna blinked away the tears angrily. _This isn't the time to cry, dangnabit_. "Is this something to do with those people you met in the mountains? It is, isn't it? You want to send the money to them, but Elsa, don't they have enough?"

The moment she said it, she knew she had hit upon the problem. Elsa's eyes were snapping sparks. "Anna! How could you say that, they don't have enough! They don't have enough, and won't until they are – well, never mind. Just… be mindful of what you say, and don't say horrid things."

"Until they are what?"

"Never you mind."

"Elsa… you can't just say something like that and expect me to just walk away. I am a naturally curious person." Anna managed a weak smile.

"Anna, until they are allowed to come and live with us," said Elsa, breaking. "They live in the mountains, and they do not have the money to come and live with us, understand? They stay up in those mountains, persecuted by those of us down below, and have no hope of ever coming down. And I will not stop until they are saved and allowed to come down in peace and quiet, where we can all live together in harmony. Do you understand?"

"Have you seen them since?" asked Anna, though she knew the answer.

"Yes, I go and visit them occasionally by myself." The anger seemed to have left the queen, and she was but the tall and cold sister that Anna had grown used to.

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Please?"

"Anna, stop. Just… stop. You've caused enough damage already –"

"That's a bit rich coming from you!"

"-And there is no way that you are ever going to ever see them until it is safe for them to come down from those mountains and live here with us. Does that make sense, do you understand?"

"Just," said Anna. "Just."

"Good. You can go now."

"But… I still don't quite understand," said Anna, ignoring her sister's groan. "You haven't told me why you need to raise the taxes. Even if you give those villagers of yours all the money in the world, it still won't destroy the prejudice that you say our people have against them. Are you sure that you -"

"Anna!" cried Elsa. "You just don't get it!"

"You're right, I don't…" faltered Anna.

"I have to keep my heart cold, Anna!" cried Elsa. "I have to keep my heart cold!"

"What?"

"Do you remember when I was sick, last year? When I was sick for ever so long, and no one knew what was the matter?"

"Ye-es…"

"Well, these people up in the mountains told me that it was because of my powers. Love was getting to my heart, and I have to keep my heart cold, Anna. You see, if my heart gets too full of love and kindness and goodness, it will be the end of me. I will die, Anna. I will die."

Anna blinked. Then, "That is the largest amount of rubbish I have ever heard."

"Anna!"

"Are you really going to trust some random people whom you've ever met that you have to be mean to everyone in order to not die? That sounds really, really ridiculous to me!"

"Anna, how can you say that!" Tears spilled from Elsa's eyes, and Anna immediately forgot everything in the thought: _I just made my sister cry._

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Anna, running up to the throne and hugging her sister. "I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"Anna…" sobbed Elsa, "It's not like I want this… it just happens… and I have to!"

"You don't have to do anything, please just –"

"Anna, I know you still don't believe me. Come on then, I'll show you."

"Show me… the village? But you just said –"

"I don't care what I said." Elsa wiped her tears away angrily. "I am going to show you the village. Come on, let's go."

"Now?"

"Now." Elsa was already making her way to the door.

"But Elsa… it's three in the afternoon, we can't just leave!"

"Anna, it's only a two hour ride, and it won't be dark till six." Elsa held the door open. "Come on. I have to show you that it's true. I know it's hard for you to accept why I need to keep my heart cold, but if my moth- if some of the people can explain it to you, then it will all make sense."

Anna wanted to stay. She really did. There was something about the whole thing that just seemed _wrong_. But, ever the optimist, she squared her shoulders and instead followed her sister out of the throne room.

/

Whilst Elsa was telling Charles ("The princess and I are going to the Mountain Village, we'll be back before dark"), Anna found two minutes to scribble a note down and give it to a stable boy to give to Tilda.

 _Jon,_

 _I am discovering things! Elsa's taking me to the village where all the money is being sent; up in the mountains. I will make proper contact as soon as I can, but hold off the attack! The queen is softening (I think) (no I know she is) (definitely softening) and so please, just hang in there! I've got you covered!_

 _Anna_

The note felt a lot more optimistic than she felt, but she ignored it. _Elsa's finally telling me what's wrong_ , she thought. _That has to be a good thing, right?_

/

They had been riding for what felt like days – but it was really only over an hour. Anna was groaning: "Are we there yet!" and Elsa was saying: "No, please stop asking."

At last Elsa stopped her horse and pointed. Just under the nearest mountain sat a maze of twinkling rooves; no more than fifteen, and so hidden that you would barely notice them unless you were looking. "The first time I came here by myself I nearly got lost," said Elsa softly.

"Wait… weren't you lost the first time you came here anyway? You know, the whole 'lost in the woods' thing."

"Anna, they found me when I was lost and brought me here, okay?"

"Okay," said Anna, sensing Elsa's displeasure and quickly changing the subject. "Hey, it's not actually that far from the castle, is it!"

"Sometimes the best things are hidden right under our noses," said Elsa.

"Or the worst," muttered Anna. Elsa shot her a sharp look and Anna bit her lip and wished the world would swallow her up, but it didn't, and she was forced to deal with a quiet and cold sister for the rest of the ride.

The little village was seemingly empty. Anna stared at the houses as they tied up the horses on the outskirts – the buildings looked like they were made of ice. But they couldn't be! She pulled her shawl tighter around her and gave a little shiver. The air was still, and frozen, and just plain cold _. It's supposed to be Spring, dang it._

"Come on Anna," said Elsa, and led her through the main street. Everything was still.

A rustle came from behind her, and Anna turned her head around so fast it cracked. She clutched her neck, groaning, but slowly put her hand down as she saw a little face in one of the windows. It was completely and utterly white. It was so small; it had to be a child. White as the snow, the face tilted, as if it was considering Anna. Then the curtain was rapidly pulled across, and there was just a frosted window.

Anna gave a little gulp, and turned to her sister. Elsa was already up the street, striding briskly without looking behind her. Anna ran to catch up, saying, "Elsa, did you see that?"

"What?"

"The face."

"What face?"

"In the window. It's gone now."

"Well, I'm sure someone would have wanted to look at the strangers in their village," said Elsa.

"I know," faltered Anna, "But it was just so… so… pale."

"I'm pale too."

"No, I mean white. Like the snow. Literally like the snow."

Elsa stopped abruptly in front of an ice house. It looked tiny from the outside, its walls shining in the afternoon sun ( _why isn't it melting, thought Anna_ ), and giving off a glow of cold. "Anna, you are quite a dear," Elsa said. Then she raised her gloved hand and knocked on the ice door.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

One. Two. Three.

"Right, we've waited, no one's coming, let's be off now." Anna turned and started marching off. "Let's go!"

"Anna, come back here!"

Anna turned, to see the door opening. Slowly, slowly, slowly… and it was open.

A pale faced woman stood in the doorway. Her arms immediately flew around Elsa. "Oh, darling! I'm so glad to see you!" She had white blonde hair, and wore a white cotton dress, and a scarlet scarf slung over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Meredith!" said Elsa. Anna just gaped.

The woman spotted her immediately. She pulled away from the hug. "Um… Elsa, what exactly is going on?"

Elsa just smiled. "Guess!"

Anna and the woman stared at each other. Then she gasped. "Oh Elsa… is this…"

"Yes, this is Anna. Anna, this is Meredith. There are lots of things we have to tell you, but –"

"Oh Elsa, you know what mother said!" cried Meredith. "You weren't meant to bring her here!"

"I don't see why," said Elsa. "She's not hurting anyone."

"Yes, but we might hurt her."

"Don't be silly, she's lived around me her whole life… well, some of it. Anyway, she won't be a problem."

"Elsa, mother's not going to be happy…"

"Meredith, she needs to know."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" cried Anna.

Meredith turned to her, and – in possibly the most unexpected thing that had ever happened to Anna – gave her a hug. "Please excuse my rudeness," she said. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Elsa talks about you so much!"

Anna was rather too surprised to say much more than, "Umm… you too. Wait..."

Meredith released her and patted her shoulder. "Right, why don't we all go in for a cup of tea," she said. "I'm sure we could use one. I find a good cup of tea is good after anything."

"Meredith, didn't you get banned from drinking tea? I was told that it was bad for us," said Elsa, worry creasing her eyes.

Meredith seemed to sink. "Oh, that's right. Thanks for reminding me. Mother's in. You might as well talk to her now, Elsa, before she gets too angry."

"She won't be," said Elsa.

"I am very confused," said Anna, and Meredith gave a nervous, almost hysterical giggle.

There were footsteps approaching. Step. Step. Step. "She's coming," Meredith hissed. "She can hide out the back if you don't want to go through with this!"

"No, Anna's been bugging me for ages about what's going on," said Elsa. "It's time she was told."

"Told what?" cried Anna.

A thin voice came floating from inside the house. "Meredith dear, who is it?"

"It's just Elsa, mother," said Meredith, before biting her lip.

"Just Elsa! Why, my love!" came the voice, and the ice door was flung open to reveal a tall and pale woman with purely white hair flowing over her shoulders. There was a pregnant pause, as she looked from Meredith, to Elsa, to Anna. Then, "And who, may I ask, is this?"

/

 _only a couple of chapters left, lovely readers! thank you so much for all the love and support, I love you all!_

 _-phoenix :)_


	14. Chapter 14

"This is my sister, Anna," said Elsa. The woman's face was growing whiter – if such a thing were possible. "Anna, this is my real mother."

"Your real mother." Anna blinked. "Your real mother."

"Yes. You see, umm…" Elsa was helpless. She knew she hadn't thought this through. Here was Anna blinking at her like a fish, Meredith biting her nails, and her mother … her mother was frowning. "Mother, could you explain?"

"I think you need to do the explaining," said her mother. Her anger was a cold one; deep and dangerous. "Why did you bring her here?"

"I'm sorry, your _real mother_?" said Anna.

"Yes Anna, your parents lied to us. Where else do you think I got my powers?" Suddenly it all came flooding out. "This is my mother; these are my people, the Ice People. I already told you why I was sick; it was because of being around the humans for so long. This is my real mother, this is my sister." She gestured to Meredith, who smiled widely, before going back into her worried expression. "This is where I truly belong." She swept her arm around, and glanced over her shoulder, before freezing.

The entire village was assembled on the snowy ground; dusty white faces stared at Anna.

"What utter rubbish!" exclaimed Anna, before she too noticed the Ice People staring at her.

Her mother seemed to break; with one swift movement she pulled them all inside and shut the door. The hallway was dimly lit, and Elsa could see Anna shivering in the cold. "Now it's a matter for the village," she cried. "Elsa, what have you done! Everyone knows that she is here. You have betrayed us."

"I certainly didn't mean to," said Elsa.

"I am hurt," said the Queen.

"And I am confused," said Anna. "There is no way that you are her mother!"

The Queen raised her eyebrows. "You know nothing."

"Anna, Mary told me. I was brought in as a baby." This was not the right time, it was all wrong, thought Elsa. But she had to say it. "I am not your parents' child."

"Don't be silly," said Anna.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Why, you're practically the same as father! You think like father, and you look like mother did."

"That can happen when you grow up with them. Mary wouldn't lie, not on this matter."

Elsa could feel Anna start to panic. "That's not enough proof."

"There is the birth certificates …"

"It's real."

"No, it's not," cut in Meredith, speaking for the first time. Elsa could only dimly make out her sister's light blonde hair in the dim light. "It's forged."

"And I spoke to the old court doctor, Philip. I was adopted."

"Who from?" Anna laughed hysterically, but Elsa knew she was scared. Goodness knows she was, too.

"Well, this is my mother." Elsa gestured to the Queen, who bowed her head, face blank. "She gave me up for adoption to the King and Queen, to give me a better life." She let out a short bark of laughter. "Unfortunately it didn't work out that way. But nevertheless, I know she loves me and would never let me go again." She smiled at her mother, who gave the faintest of smiles back. "And this is Meredith, my sister, who has been extremely kind in getting me used to my new life." Meredith gave Anna a wide smile.

"I still don't understand," stuttered Anna.

"What don't you understand?" asked Meredith kindly; Elsa made a mental note to thank her for her kindness later.

"I don't know … everything…" Anna trailed off.

"Well," began Meredith, "We first met in Elsa's tent when she was camping, and I took her to my Wood Hut. Then … What, Elsa?"

"You what? _You_ took her from the tent?" Elsa knew that Anna was working everything out, and she cursed inwardly.

"Anna, Meredith didn't mean that. She found me in the woods, and…" She trailed off, knowing her lies were only making Anna glare at her more.

"I can't believe … Elsa, how could you! How could you!"

"Anna, please calm down …"

"You lied to me about Kristoff! You lied! I could be _married_ now, Elsa, married! How … how could you!"

"Anna, I'm sorry…"

" _You're_ sorry!" Her voice was cold now. "I trusted you. I really did."

"Elsa," came the thin voice of the Queen, gliding over the conversation and immediately taking control. Elsa turned, eyes filled with tears, to look at her mother. The Queen looked back blankly, then slowly raised her arm.

Her white lace dress trailed off her body and cast eerie shadows on the wall. She pointed her finger at Anna, and then slowly turned her head to stare at Elsa, who swallowed slightly. "The villagers will want to have her, my dear," she said. "And I myself want her too." She frowned, hand suspended in the air. "You know I love you. But you weren't ready. You weren't ready for this choice. So you must make it, now, and choose the path to travel by. Death, or life."

"What do you mean?" gasped Elsa. She could feel Anna's anger slowly turn to fear.

"I did not take you in, in the snow and cold when you were wandering, for this to happen," said the Queen, tall and terrible. Even Meredith shrunk into the shadows of the narrow hall. "I saved you from the Humans and took you under my wing, in your place as my daughter."

"Yes, and what have I done?" said Elsa, trying to sound brave.

"You have betrayed us. You have shown a Human our location."

"She's my sister, she won't do anything!"

"She is _not_ your sister. Now she will die."

Anna gave out a small scream as the Cold Queen wrenched her from Elsa's grasp, and, her long arm holding Anna, she raised the other and flexed her hand, ready to use the Powers. "STOP!" screeched Elsa. "Please stop, I'll do anything!"

The Queen hesitated. "Anything?"

"I know she isn't my true sister," tried Elsa. "But I love her. Just like I love Meredith, and … and you." The words were hard to push out, but she managed it with a sob. "I do love you."

"Love! Ha!" her mother barked. "Have I taught you nothing! Love thaws, and you know this only too well. Your heart must remain frozen, or you will die. You and Love cannot live in harmony, _ever_."

"But she has," cried Anna. "She has lived with love for years! Mother and father loved her, I loved her." Elsa shuddered at the cruel use of past tense.

"Silence!" cried the Ice Queen, shaking Anna hard so that her teeth chattered. "She has only just come of age, twenty-five. It is at this time when the Powers will truly show themselves, when her heart must stay cold more than ever. Do you know nothing?" She shook her again.

"Mother!" cried Elsa.

"She does not deserve your kindness, Elsa," said her mother, her voice slightly warmer. "You must prepare yourself. The choice is approaching you." Suddenly she dropped Anna out of her grasp, and the princess sprawled on the floor. "Meredith, open the door."

"Mother!"

"Open the door."

Meredith swallowed, and stepped lightly over Anna, who was trying to rise on shaky elbows. Then she slowly opened the door.

Light flooded in, and with them were the faces of the Ice People. They were blank-faced and terrible, and their icy blue eyes seemed to bore their way into Elsa's. The Queen pushed them forward onto the doorstep, and roughly pulled Anna to a stand.

"Elsa, you must make your choice," she said, her voice ringing over the heads of the crowd, echoing in the cold. "Life, or Death?"

"I do not understand, mother," said Elsa shakily.

"Do you give us, your people, Life? With enough food and cold to last the Summer? Or do you choose to save this Anna and go back into the city, leaving us forever – which will result in your imminent death?"

"I can't choose," cried Elsa, looking about her wildly. The cold faces of the crowd looked up at her blankly. Anna was freely crying now, her arm caught firmly in the Queen's tight grip, and her tears freezing to her face. "I wish for you to be safe, and for Anna to be safe. Why cannot I have both?"

"Because you cannot save us if you Love, because you will die. And you Love if you have Anna."

Anna was refusing to look at Elsa. "Can I send her away, to Corona or further?" tried Elsa desperately – at least then Anna would stay alive.

But the Queen shook her head mercilessly. "You will contact her. Do not think that I do not know you." She smiled then, and Elsa thought for the first time that it did not suit her.

"Please," she whispered. The cold crowd looked up at her. "Help me!" she cried.

"They cannot," said the Queen. "They have no Love for you."

"But surely you Love me," cried Elsa. "And you, Meredith."

"I do not Love you in what you would call Love," said the Queen. "But I love you in the ways of my people. And you, my dear, must learn how to have that love. As for Meredith…"

They turned to the pale girl with the red scarf. Elsa pleaded with her eyes at her sister…

Meredith bit her lip. "I … I do not love you. I don't think I do, anyway. I'd be sick if I did. I'm sorry Elsa."

And Elsa knew that she did not, so she shook her head. The pale crowd looked up at her. Her head was beginning to throb. Her heart began to ache, and she could see the terrified Anna caught in her mother's grip. Terror, cold, dusty pale people. White hair. Cold, oh so cold.

"Choose. Kill her or leave us," said the Queen.

Anna's green eyes looked at her, and she couldn't. Her chest was about to split open. "No," she tried, but it came out as a raspy murmur. So she shook her head.

The Queen seemed to grow, filling the air around her with her presence. "Then I will have to do it myself." She raised her hand, preparing to strike, and anger filled the air. Anna screamed. _Throb. Throb. Throb._

Then, there was a crack.

It filled the air and resonated off the trees, the mountains, the rocks, the very air.

There were yells and screams, and Elsa looked down to see blood, creeping its way through her dress.

She realised that the noise had come from her.

Black and white grabbed at her from all sides. _Let go_ , it whispered. Cold seeped into her bones, and for the very first time she found it uncomfortable.

"Love will thaw," she whispered, before giving in to the blackness and letting it carry her away through rivers of white.

/

 _Two hours earlier…_

Down the mountain, Kristoff hauled the last block of ice out of his sleigh and into the ice house. He packed it down firmly with sawdust, and then hesitated in the doorway.

He was rarely still these days; being still meant he was doing nothing with his hands, and doing nothing with his hands meant he had to think. Which generally resulted thinking about Anna. Which also resulted in going round and round in pointless circles of thought that he had travelled thousands of times before.

But this was the last haul of the season, and he didn't know what to do next. He would have to sell the ice, but that entailed going into the city, and seeing as he was outlawed… well, that wouldn't go down too well.

Sometimes he thought about going back just to join the Rebellion. He heard about the high taxes occasionally, and it made his blood boil at what had happened. He had no idea what was going on, and frankly, he had passed the point where he cared. "Let them figure it out," he said to himself. "I have Sven, and that's enough for me." And Sven would agree, and he would pat Sven's nose, and they would share a carrot, and everything was joyful.

(But in silent times he thought about Anna again. And that made him wonder what was wrong with Elsa. Which, of course, brought him back to the same of circle of resentment and love which he had travelled far too many times.)

At last he shook his head from the circles of thoughts, and left the ice house. He and Sven lived in a little hut nearby, and as he tramped his way through the snow, he sang songs to keep his mind off things.

 _Far away from here  
Delay my love it waits,  
And carrots and ice  
Will cover sleighs._

 _Maybe I could go in for singing_ , he thought. _Or poetry._ _Goodness knows I'm good at it._ Then he made himself laugh, and it rang through the dripping trees, making three birds fly into the sky in protest.

Sven was already lying down in the hay pile which he had spread on the floor of the hut. It was only five in the afternoon, but Kristoff was so hungry that he ate three carrots regardless. Then he lay down on his back next to Sven, staring at the roof, and trying very hard not to think.

All of a sudden, Sven was nudging him awake. "What is it?" he mumbled. Sven was pointing with his nose, and Kristoff jumped.

His chest was glowing.

The necklace was shining through, bright and orange in its glow. He still wore it, out of memory of his mother, he told himself. But this could only mean …

"She's in danger!" he cried, and everything was forgiven and forgotten in an instant. He leaped on to Sven's back and they galloped away, terrified for Anna.

And yet, something inside Kristoff was glad, because he would see Anna again.

/

 _so so sorry about the late upload, school has been kicking my butt lately! only two chapters left to go now. I'll upload the next one tomorrow :)_


	15. Chapter 15

The crack made the Queen drop Anna and run to Elsa's side. Meredith caught her as she fell, and gently lowered her to the ground, crying "Elsa!" Anna screeched and grabbed her sister's hands, wringing them and squeezing them.

Elsa whispered, "Love will thaw." Then her eyes closed, and the Queen screamed.

It was a long, terrible noise, that made Anna cover her ears and Meredith pause before she whisked off her red scarf rubbed Elsa's hands with it. Anna tried to help, but the Queen whipped her away with a wrench that would have hurt if she had noticed it. "This is all your fault!" she screeched.

"She's dead, what have you done!" cried Anna.

"Not dead," gasped Meredith, pawing snow up from the ground and spreading it over Elsa's chest. "Still breathing."

The Queen screeched and brushed the snow off. "What are you doing?" she yelled, her eyes wild.

"Making her cold, mother –"

"She's thawed! She's thawed, there's no helping her now!" The Queen gave another cry of agony. "Elsa, what have you done!"

Anna used the opportunity to put her ear to Elsa's chest. The heart was beating, feebly, as if it was trying to hold on… But she was burning up, with a heat that she knew her Powers would not be able to handle. The Queen gave another cry of despair. The Ice People were still and silent and staring with empty eyes, seemingly unaware to the pain of their Queen.

Meredith ceased the rubbing of Elsa's hands for a moment and whispered, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Anna."

"Of course there is!" cried Anna. "Don't be ridiculous! She's still alive, and where there's life there's hope, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid not," faltered Meredith, tears in her eyes. "Her heart thawed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means … well, ice Powers come from the heart, and hers was so full of Love that it melted." The tears spilled. "She's … there's nothing we can do for her."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Anna started to heap snow onto Elsa's chest. "We can help!" Faster and faster she heaped snow, frantically getting it mixed up with mud and slush; dirt now covered her sister, and still she piled it up in a frenzy. Meredith was pulling at her, telling her to stop, but she kept going, pushing off the blonde… faster and faster she piled on the slush…

"ENOUGH!" The Queen's shout was enough to make both Anna and Meredith freeze.

 _She's dead,_ thought Anna. _Dead. As good as. But she lied to me. I could be married. But she's dead_. _But she lied. But she's dead._ The same thoughts ran through her head in circles, making her dizzy. She noticed then that she was crying. She stood then, tears running, and faced the Queen. _I'm not going down without a fight,_ she thought bitterly.

The Ice People were still and silent, their empty eyes staring at Anna. The Ice Queen stood up tall, her Power revealed. "This is all your fault," she said, looking at Anna. "My plans have been in place for years and years. This was our Hope for the future, our one chance to live safe lives once more. But you have destroyed it."

Anna said nothing. Strangely, she wanted to laugh. She knew that she was being hysterical, but the eerie silence… the cold wind… the frozen tears… the dead – or as good as dead – sister lying in the snow … the whole situation… it was oddly amusing. She swallowed the wish down with an effort. _Mustn't lose my head._

Then, "My People. She is yours. Do with her what you will. Come Meredith."

"No, mother." Anna blinked. The blonde woman was standing now, her hair, terribly dark compared to the white of her mother, blowing in the icy wind. "No."

"Meredith, now is not the time –"

"No, mother. I will not let you kill her."

Anna was staring at Meredith; the woman seemed to grow in her defiance. She was completely changed.

Then: "Very well, you will die together."

"Mother!" cried Meredith, but the Queen turned and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

Then there was a clink, and a horrible grinding noise. Anna gave a little swallow, and turned to face the crowd. They were grinding their teeth together, emotions etched over their faces – anger and hate and anticipation.

Anna gave a muffled sob, and considered running for it, before realising that she was surrounded. They were walking around her, Meredith, and Elsa's body now; around and around and around, staring at them with their empty blue eyes. She grabbed hold of Meredith's icy hand, and they knelt with Elsa.

Anna shut her eyes, wishing she could shut her ears and stop hearing the grinding of teeth and the cracking of knuckles. She threaded her other hand through Elsa's burning fingers. The three of them, one human, two ice, all as good as dead, waited in the slush.

 _Grind. Grind. Grind._

 _Crack. Crack. Crack._

Anna couldn't help it anymore. "Oh hurry up!" she cried, before clenching her teeth.

/

Kristoff knew that Sven was going as fast as he possibly could, but still he urged him on. "Come on! Faster Sven, faster!"

The poor reindeer gathered himself, and pushed forward faster. The trolls rolled along beside them, but all of them paused when they heard a loud crack.

It echoed through the ravines and made Grandpappy shake his head. "I'm afraid we may be too late for Elsa," he said. "That is the sound of her Heart cracking."

Kristoff shook his head and urged Sven on. He wouldn't be too late. He couldn't. It wasn't possible.

At last they arrived at the top of the mountain, and sped down the path. They turned a corner, and saw a crowd of people. Grandpappy paused the group, and they stopped staring at the group of pale people walking around in a circle, with no noise but the gnashing of teeth and the eerie whistle of the cold wind. It was snowing up here, even though it was Spring; Kristoff supposed that it barely ever thawed this far up.

Then, out of nowhere, the oh-so-familiar voice shouting: "Oh, hurry up!"

"ANNA!" yelled Kristoff, and spurred Sven on. He could hear Grandpappy organising the Trolls behind him, but he didn't care … he charged on into the group of pale people.

The Ice People scattered out of the way of the charging Sven, and Kristoff slipped off into the arms of Anna, who held onto him as if she would never let go. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I am too."

"What for? It was all my fault! I should have trusted you." And Anna started crying again.

"It's okay, it's over now," whispered Kristoff, scarcely able to believe what he was saying, that he was holding her.

"Stop talking, we have to fight! Gee whiz!" yelled Meredith. "Do your Loving later!" Then she charged at the Ice People, conjuring an icicle in her hands as she ran.

Suddenly, one of the Ice People ran into Anna and knocked her down. Then Kristoff knocked the man down. Anna gave a little squeal as Kristoff punched him again to knock him out. "Stay with Elsa!" he cried, before sprinting off to join in the fight.

The Trolls were already duelling with magic and ice spewing into the sky. Anna huddled over her sister's body. "The Trolls are here, Elsa, just hold on a little longer, okay?" But she knew it was no good; she could barely feel Elsa's heartbeat as it slowed further and further down.

Then the front door of the little hut opened, and the Queen stepped out. She wore a blue dress of pure ice; it had spikes on it, and was as full of anger as her expression. Striding towards Anna, she delivered a booted kick in her direction. Anna gave a little squeal and dived out of the way, clutching onto Elsa in the process.

The Queen raised her arms to strike, but: "You are fighting the wrong person, oh Frantelle of the Ice People." Grandpappy's voice rang out through the fight, even over the sound of duelling Trolls (which was a loud one at best).

Frantelle – so that was her name, thought Anna – grinded her jaws and sent a spiked icicle at Grandpappy, but he was ready. Soon the two were duelling their way through the village, sending up more sparks and ice then the rest of the battle put together.

Anna remained on the ground, clutching Elsa. They were out of the way of most of the battle, but even so, she had had to duck twice already as ice and fire was sent her way. Meredith came back and sat with Anna, holding her arm stiffly. "I'm not strong enough," was all she said, though Anna suspected that a Troll had thought her one of the Ice People, because of the lightness of her hair.

So the two of them huddled over Elsa, Anna sobbing now, and Meredith thinking frantically what to do because she felt so helpless… Kristoff wasn't really helping either, but the fighting was too intense for him to force his way back to Anna, so he stayed out in the middle, duelling hard. His sword flashed from side to side, knocking back icicles with the flat blade, and getting a stab through wherever he could.

Meredith was scanning her eyes through the mist and smoke, trying to pick out Kristoff, when she heard the distinct noise of bells. She stood up then, on shaky legs, and tried to pick out the sound – neither the trolls nor the Ice People used bells – and saw something that made her heart leap. It was four palace horses, with stout armed men astride.

She shook Anna up and pointed to them. "There's Charles!" cried Anna through her tears. "He's on _her_ side. We're doomed."

The men dismounted. Sheer silence fell across the field. The Ice People and Trolls – those that were left – froze from their fighting, all staring at the new arrivals. Charles stood out the front of the horses and looked over the village, hands on hips. "What's going on here?" His gruff voice rang out so even Meredith could hear him, way up the back.

The Ice Queen looked grim as she stepped out into the field. "Charles. This isn't your fight."

"Not my fight, is it?" Charles unsheathed his sword. The men stepped into formation.

Anna closed her eyes. Reaching through the slush, she found her sister's boiling hand. She reached up for Meredith and clutched her fingers. She took a deep breath, and –

"This is my fight, Frantelle," said Charles, loud and clear. "Against you."

Anna's eyes flew open, and Meredith gave her hand a squeeze. The princess was on her feet in a moment. "Charles!" she yelled.

Charles' eyes met Anna's, and he gave a small, almost imperceptible nod.

"Leave, Charles." The Queen drew herself up to her full height. The Ice people were slowly assembling around her, crawling and stepping, low on the ground.

"I'm afraid I have unfinished business with you, my dear Frantelle." Then Charles yelled, "Positions!"

His men stood to attention in their formation. The trolls stood behind Grandpappy, fierce in their fury. The two armies stood facing each other.

The Ice Queen shook her head. "So much blood has been spilled today already, Charles. Do not become involved." Her voice was fierce as she yelled across the plain, her eyes flashing.

"We fight!" yelled Charles. His army yelled their agreement.

That was all it took. The armies charged each other, angry at the short respite.

The trolls were terrifying in their attack, as they wielded clubs and angry expressions. They turned into rocks, barrelling into the ice people and unravelling with a flourish. Charles' army yielded crossbows and swords, fighting right in the thick of it – deflecting icicles with their shields and stabbing the ice people when they could get a stab in.

But the ice people were strong. They sent icicle charge after icicle charge into the armies, turning the mountain side into a swirl of ice and snow. Charles' men were grappling with fear; although they knew that these powers existed in their queen, they had never expected such an onslaught. They fought blindly, ice and snow in their eyes.

In front of the little hut sat Anna, clutching Elsa's hands and whispering to her. Above her stood Meredith, using her limited powers to hold back the snowstorm. They were in the eye of the storm.

The snow whirled. The ice screamed. There were muffled cries and yells through the swirling snow, but all Anna could focus on, all she cared about, was her sister, lying dead in her arms.

She had wrapped Meredith's red scarf over her sister's wound in her chest. The blood had stopped now, but her sister was still.

She wasn't breathing. Her heart was a bare thump, her pulse was almost non-existent.

Anna bowed her head; her fingers over Elsa's pulse.

A few moments later, she jumped at Kristoff's hand on her shoulder. "You took your time," she heard Meredith say; struggling at holding the storm at bay in the increasingly smaller space.

"Are you okay?" said Kristoff.

"No." Anna let herself sob for a moment, hiding her face in the comfort of Kristoff's warm jacket. He was still warm – goodness knows how, she had long since frozen.

The snow whirled around them. The yells and cries were dulled in the storm, but Anna could just make out Charles' voice, yelling "Charge!" over and over again.

But that was so very far away. Here was here, and here meant that her sister was dying.

"She's gone," she said then. "She's not breathing anymore, Kristoff. I think she's almost gone."

They sat there for a moment, silent in the chaos and roar of the storm.

Meredith gave a little scream, making both Anna and Kristoff head's shoot up. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I can't hold it off much longer!"

There was a great crash, and shrieks came from within the storm. Screams of pain and hurt.

And through it all, came a song.

Anna perked up her ears – she looked at Kristoff; he heard it too.

A hum, a tune; music that filled her ears and her heart –

It was the sound that only magic could produce.

 _Olaf_.

 _Once I had a dream_

 _That Elsa was no longer my queen!_

The snow storm stopped with a flash. There was only softly falling snow, now – covering injured bodies, wreckless trolls and determined ice people. Everyone froze –

 _Then I had to make a choice_

 _Which would make everyone rejoice!_

The snow was rising. The cold was growing. A great trail of cold and snow was surrounding them, from everywhere – it was growing, the clouds were surrounding them –

 _Love will thaw, it cannot stop,_

 _Not even if everyone wants it to halt,_

 _It can never end._

Olaf was coming out of the snow; he was there, right in front of Anna. She gasped at him. "Olaf! What are you –"

There was a great rush of snow and snowflakes and cold coming up from the ground. Anna clutched at her sister; was vaguely aware of Meredith and Kristoff yelling at her to get back.

Olaf was the steady face in the storm. He looked at her, and said: "Some people are worth melting for, Anna."

Olaf disappeared, right before Anna's eyes.

The snow lifted up – all of everything that Elsa had ever created disappeared, right back into the air from which it had been formed.

And Elsa gave a great gasp.

Anna clutched her sister and cried, and the battle began to rage again between the ice people and Charles' army.

Elsa opened her eyes. "You're okay!" cried Anna.

"Where am I?" was all Elsa could say, before she was enveloped in a hug from her sister.

Meredith gave a great yell and disappeared into the fight again, her heart bursting with joy.

Elsa was alive.

/

Charles looked right into the eyes of the lady whom he had once loved.

"Frantelle," he began, but fell back, his wounded leg clutching at his life and tugging him down.

Frantelle was holding an icicle above Charles' heart. It was shaking with her effort. "Don't," she said. "Don't even try."

"You are a monster," said Charles.

Frantelle gave a bitter laugh. "What, because of who I am? Because of what I am? You always were a prejudiced human, Charles." She pushed the icicle down, and it touched Charles' skin.

"No," struggled Charles, tears slipping out of his eyes. The pain was deadening his sense, but he didn't have the time … "Not because of who you are … because of what you've done … the choices you've made … you have never loved … anyone …"

"I loved you," hissed Frantelle. "I loved you with everything that I had."

"But you hurt me … You hurt my daughter."

"I did not hurt her," cried Frantelle. "I made her!"

She pushed the icicle further down, and it broke the skin. Blood and water dripped together down Charles' chest. He gave a great gasp –

Out of nowhere, a great ball of snow and ice flew itself at Frantelle's head. "Want some more?" yelled Meredith. "Come and get it!"

The icicle disintegrated as Frantelle struggled to her feet. She froze suddenly, as Meredith stood over her, a new icicle pointed at her mother's heart.

"Meredith, you wouldn't …"

"Oh, I would," said Meredith.

"You wouldn't. You are weak. You loved people; you are weak," Frantelle spat.

Meredith shook her head; then she gave a great smile.

Suddenly there was a great crack, and a burst of power from within Meredith herself.

The force of it drove her icicle into Frantelle's heart.

All the ice people dropped down, their hearts broken with Frantelle's death. The snowstorm stopped. The battle was ended.

Meredith's heart had thawed.

/

 _one last chapter after this one, to tie everything up :) love you all!_


	16. Chapter 16

Anna's heart was full. She reached up on her tiptoes, and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. "That's for marrying me," she whispered.

"You're very much welcome," grinned Kristoff. Then, in one swift motion, he picked her up and held her tight in his arms.

The crowd gave a great cheer, and Anna laughed and waved.

It was Midsummer's day, and Anna had just got married.

The hilltop was joyous and everyone was happy. Anna drank hot chocolate out of a comfortable mug, refilled whenever she wished by a smiling Tilda. Arm in arm with Kristoff, they wandered from group to group, receiving congratulations after congratulations.

It was only after they had finished her fourth round of the field that they found time to approach the throne.

It was on top of the hill, just above the food table, and just where the Queen could see everything that was happening below her.

Just like she should be able to.

Anna and Kristoff knelt down in front of the throne, bowing before their monarch.

"Oh get up," said Elsa. She was off her throne in an instant, and enveloped her sister in a hug. "I'm so happy," she whispered.

"Oh Elsa," said Anna. "I can't quite believe it!"

"I can," smiled Elsa, raising her eyes slightly as Kristoff and Anna indulged in a kiss. "I _definitely_ can."

/

Of _course_ there were fireworks.

Elsa sat next to her sister. Anna held Kristoff's hand as they watched the stars grow and grow and burst, and then slowly fade and disappear.

There was something quite magical about fireworks. Not as magical as ice powers, of course, but still magical.

Elsa looked down at her hands; they were warm now, comfortable with the hot weather that Summer had brought that year. The snowflake pattern around her hands had faded, but was still visible. She supposed it wouldn't really ever leave.

Her powers were gone. Something within herself had left too, that evening on the mountain.

When Olaf had died for her, when all her creation had died for her …

She shook her head. _Not now._

 _Not today._

Today was a happy day.

Today was a day for rejoicing; for celebrating.

Anna leant on her shoulder, obviously sensing what she was thinking.

"You okay?"

"Of course," said Elsa, smiling. "It's your wedding."

"But not everyone is here."

Elsa was silent.

"You know I'm really sorry about Meredith and Charles," said Anna, with a sigh. "I would have loved for them to be here."

"There was nothing you could have done, Anna. Meredith died protecting her father."

"Charles never got to see how much Meredith loved him," said Anna. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Anna." Elsa sighed. "But all we can do is take what we've got, and make the best of it."

"I guess."

"It's not perfect. But it's as close to perfect as it's going to be. And, after all," Elsa looked around at her people, who still loved her after all that had happened, after all she had put them through. "Life is good."

Anna smiled, and leant her head on Kristoff's shoulder. He smiled at her, and something in Elsa's heart sang.

Elsa looked out at her people, her precious precious people celebrating the wedding of the year, and smiled.

"So you really were born with it," Anna said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"You were born with your powers. We really are sisters."

Elsa smiled.

"Yes, Anna, I suppose I was born with it."

The two of them watched as the fireworks cracked across the sky, showering the kingdom in sparks; Summer's version of a snowflake.

/

 _thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this load of rubbish that you just read! it's very cheesy, but I had fun while writing the thing :) bless your lil soul for all the faves and follows and reviews, they honestly made my day every time!_

 _i love you, keep writing and reading and reviewing! you're the best xxxx_


End file.
